Drew y May, amor y celos
by alejabest21
Summary: Los primeros capítulos serán puntos de vista de Drew que pasan en los episodios del anime pero en la región de Jhoto empezare a escribir la historia después de que May se separa de Ash y decide ir sola a la región Jhoto. Me gustaría saber sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1: Drew y May se conocen

**-Las palabras que están entre guiones son pensamientos de los personajes-.**

Me acuerdo muy bien de mi primer concurso, fue un desastre total ya que tenia unas expectativas muy altas pero al final perdí como todo un tonto.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy nervioso y me enfrente a varios coordinadores, que eran bastante buenos, pero en medio de todos ellos pude ver a alguien muy especial. Era una chica muy bella y talentosa, al final ella fue la ganadora del concurso. Me sentía bastante mal y nunca pensé que lloraría por algo tan insignificante como eso, pero logre darme cuenta que los concursos eran lo mas importante para mi.

* * *

-Flash Back-.

* * *

Solidad: hey, estas bien?

Drew: -me habla a mi?-, eehh, claro que estoy bien

Solidad: No te sientas mal, gané porque entrene mucho.

Drew: si, lo note. Eres muy buena coordinadora.

Solidad: Gracias, me llamo solidad

Drew: mucho gusto, soy Drew

Solidad: sabes una cosa? tienes talento como coordinador, solo tienes que perfeccionar tus habilidades.

Drew: ehh, de verdad?

Solidad: si. Hey, creo que es hora de irme.

Drew: esta bien. fue un gusto conocerte

Solidad: lo mismo digo. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, ya hayas logrado mejorar tus habilidades.

Drew: lo haré.

* * *

\- Fin del Flash Back-.

* * *

Gracias a Solidad he llegado muy lejos y no puedo evitar pensar en ella.

En este momento me encuentro en cuidad Portual preparando mis tacticas para un concurso Pokemon que será en dos semanas, me encuentro en el hotel pero me gustaría salir a la playa para caminar por un momento y relajarme un poco.

Drew: vaya, hay mucho entrenadores aquí y además interesantes Pokemon

Me detengo para contemplar una hermosa vista y puedo notar, entre todos estos coordinadores, a alguien en especifico. Es una entrenadora y puedo notar que es una novata. Tengo que admitir que hace un gran equipo con su Beautifly.

Ella esta lanzando discos a su Beautifly pero no tienen sincronía. De repente, su Pokemon logra hacer un increíble tornado y logra regresar los tres discos, la chica logra atrapar dos de los discos y el tercero viene volando hacia mi.

May y sus amigos: ¡CUIDADO!

Logro atrapar el disco tranquilamente y la chica viene corriendo para ver si me encuentro bien.

May: lo siento

Drew: no me digas que estas pensando entrar al concurso Pokemon con un mal acto como ese niñita – creo que fui un poco rudo con ella-.

Lance el disco frente a sus pies y ella cambia su preocupación por enojo.

Me acerco hacia ella.

Drew:ese fue un mal acto y lo sabes

May: oye! quién eres tu para decirme eso?

Drew: te lo diré, soy el gran Drew y también coordinador Pokemon, –es increíble que siendo coordinadora no me conozca-

Ceniza: A si ?, Es Igual a ti May.

Drew: por favor, no hay comparación. Como verán, tu y tu Pokemon no tienen nada de estilo –creo que con esto se pondrá muy enojada haha, quiero ver eso-

May: oye, puedes burlarte de mi todo lo que quieras pero no te atrevas a burlarte de mi Pokemon. –eso no fue nada lindo, por-

Drew: debes calmarte niña –ella esta muy enojada pero me gusta verla así-

Max: may no hagas caso de lo que dice

Ash: si, por qué no nos enseñas tus grandiosos Pokemon?

Al parecer su amigo esta muy enojado conmigo, es un poco insoportable.

Drew: pero para qué serviría?, creo que lo mejor es que sigan su camino

Max: y si no queremos

En respuesta a ese comentario, les señalo un hotel que se encuentra atrás mío que es en el cual e hospedo

Drew: esta es una playa privada, reservada para personas como yo, que se hospedan aquí

Logro notar que la chica, al parecer llamada May esta resentida, haha

Ash: -vengan, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-.

Todos concuerdan y están dispuestos a irse, pero May se detiene a preguntar algo.

May: y tu vas a entrar a el concurso Pokemon también?

Drew: brillante deducción.

La noto resentida, creo que tengo un nuevo rival. ¿Pero, Porqué ella?

Después de mi interesante encuentro con ellos, me fui a entrenar con Roselia pero escuche una voz conocida y decidí ir a ver que estaba pasando.

Era May y sus amigos y al parecer estaban buscando a el Torchic de May. Pero algo llamo mi atención, el Torchic de May estaba corriendo sin control y lo seguí. May se había adelantado y me logre dar cuenta de que su Torchic estaba colgando de la rama de un árbol con algunas moras, que por cierto son muy buenas para hacer Pokecubos, el pobre Pokemon de la chica callo y ella reacciono bastante bien pidiéndole a su Beautifly usar hilo. Ella lo atrapo pero las moras cayeron directo en mis manos.

Drew: Ese ultimo ataque si tuvo algo de arte –creo que ese ataque realmente fue perfecto en especial para una novata como ella.-

May responde a mi cometario algo sorprendida con un gracias.

May: oye esas bayas son de Torchic. DAMELAS

Esta es mi oportunidad de ver realmente cuan fuerte es ella.

Drew: Esta bien pero tendrás que pelear conmigo primero.

Su respuesta no me asombra al decir que no quiere, creo que sabe perfectamente que soy mejor que ella.

Drew: Por qué no? Tienes miedo de quedar en vergüenza? –creo que con estas palabras ella aceptara mi reto y resulta que tenia razón-

May: bueno acepto –este tipo es insoportable-

Drew: buena decisión –creo que al fin veré de que es capaz May-

Ash: May va a pelear con Drew? –esto podría ser difícil para ella, no ha estado en muchos combates-

Damos inicio a el combate y el arbitro será Brock.

Ash: si!, tu puedes ganar May.

Max: si, enséñale.

May: gracias lo haré.

Brock: COMIENCE!

May saca a su Beautifly y después yo saco a mi Roselia

Drew: Tu Beautifly ni siquiera se acerca un poco para describir el estilo artístico de mi Pokemon

May: no perderé contigo –tengo que ganarle a Drew para demostrarle que tan fuerte soy-

Drew: entonces las damas primero –le daré esta ventaja pero creo que ni siquiera con esto ella podrá ganarme-

May le ordena a su Pokemon usar envestida a lo que contraataco con danza de pétalos y después le digo que use Somnífero y efectivamente mi Roselia dio en el blanco.

May: Hay no Beautifly, estas bien? – que voy a hacer?, el es demasiado fuerte-

Su Beautifly cae al suelo

Drew: eso fue fácil, esperaba mucho mas de ti que solamente eso –creo que tenia razón, no es muy fuerte y no esta todavía a la altura para un concurso. Aunque me hace pensar en mi, cuando fue mi primer concurso y lo diferente que era todo en ese tiempo-

May: Beautifly tienes que levantarte ahora, por favor –no se que voy a hacer-

Ella esta muy preocupada

Drew: Roselia termínalo con una hoja mágica.

Creo que solo perdí mi tiempo

Ash: recuerda que tienes que mantener la calma May

Max : debes guardar la calma May

May; tienen razón –calma, solo piensa en esto y mantén la calma-

May reacciona bastante bien y le dice a su Pokemon que use viento plateado

Su poder contrarresta el mío y además ataca a mi Roselia.

Drew: oh no. –estaba seguro que la acabaría-

Brock: muy bien esa es la forma de ganar mucho puntos.

En medio del combate aparecen unos individuos que robaron las moras, así que detenemos el combate

Brock: ustedes otra vez?

Todos: el equipo rocket

May: devuelvan esas vayas

May me mira y me dice que la batalla no ha terminado y que alguien mas necesita esas bayas. Ella y sus amigos se van para perseguir al equipo Rocket

Pensé que ella quería esas bayas para ella, creo que es lindo que se interese por otros.

Decido seguirlos, al llegar ahí veo que Pikachu no surten efecto al atacar. Reacciono rápido y le digo a Roseliai que use rayo solar para atacarlos y ella da en el blanco.

May: de quien fue el rayo solar?, fuiste tu Drew?

Drew: no se lo que pasa aquí pero me gusta ayudar. –creo que es lindo que ella también le guste ayudar al igual que yo-

Ash le pide a pikachu que use trueno y yo lo ayudo con un rayo solar de Roselia

Ellos salen volando y las moras caen pero torchic las logra atrapar. Torchic esta a punto de caer a un acantilado.

May reacciona rápido y le dice a su Beautifly que use hilo y logra atraparlo y llevarlo a los brazos de May

May: Mi pequeño Torchic estoy orgullosa de ti

Drew: estuviste muy bien Roselia – y la regreso a su Pokeball-

May: gracias por ayudarnos Drew.

Drew: no tienes que agradecer –la verdad fue un placer ayudarla- sabes que, pelaremos en un concurso real, eso suponiendo de que pases la primera ronda.

Me despido de ella y me voy, pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro y creo que fue por que le ayude. Creo que fue un excelente día.

Me dirijo a el hotel para descansar un poco, tal vez May si tiene la probabilidad de ser una buena coordinadora.

En la noche salgo junto con Roselia para ver los fuegos artificiales. Es algo que nunca había visto, los fuegos artificiales forman figuras de muchos Pokemon. El primero de todos fue un Pikachu, el segundo fue un Pichu, el tercero resulto ser un Torchic lo cual me hizo recordar a May. Espero verla en el concurso.

Después de la increíble presentación de los fuegos artificiales, me dirijo a dormir y espero con ansias el concurso Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2: el primer concurso de May

Acabo de despertar y estoy listo para entrenar con Roselia, es obvio que ganaré el concurso porque he estado entrenado bastante.

Los fuegos artificiales de ayer fueron muy interesantes, tal vez me den una idea para mis concursos.

En este momento estoy hablando con Solidad, desde que nos conocimos hemos forjado una gran amistad y siempre hablamos de otros entrenadores, de sus tácticas y sus grandiosas presentaciones. Ella y yo tenemos una gran relación y me siento feliz porque sé que es alguien con quien me puedo comunicar bien y a la vez querer ser mejor que ella en los concursos Pokemon.

* * *

El tiempo para el concurso pasó muy rápido y ya es el gran día, la verdad espero ver a May y además me gustaría ver lo que ha progresado, al menos espero que haya progresado un poco desde el día en que nos vimos. La verdad creo que no tiene futuro como coordinadora.

Me dirijo a los camerinos y mientras camino por los pasillos escucho a May y sus amigos hablar, así que me detengo para escucharlos detenidamente.

Al parecer May esta muy asustada y no tiene la confianza necesaria para esto, me siento un poco celoso porque ella tiene amigos que la apoyan desde su primer concurso. Yo no tenia a nadie que me apoyara pero me di cuenta que mis Pokemon siempre me apoyarían y después conocí a varias personas que también se convertirían en mis amigos. Entre ellos esta Solida y la verdad creo que es una chica estupenda, los dos estamos en el mismo nivel y sé que ella se esfuerza mucho para sus presentaciones, eso me parece lindo, bueno ella en si me parece muy linda. No puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar, ella? me parece linda? creo que solo es admiración pero no siento que sea así.

Bueno, dejando todo eso atrás, creo que es necesario darle a May la confianza que necesita o al menos animarla un poco más.

Es el momento de mi presentación, así que salgo a el escenario y me preparo para sorprender a el publico.

Saco a mi Roselia para que use danza de pétalos, es tal y como lo ensayamos. Seguimos con la increíble actuación y la gente grita con mucha emoción, eso demuestra que mi presentación fue increíble.

Acabamos nuestra increíble presentación y todos aplauden.

Drew: Grandioso que esperaban

Mi puntuación resulta ser 29.4 de 30 lo que quiere decir que fue casi perfecta pero esperaba una puntuación de 30, no descansare hasta que lo hagamos perfecto para la próxima vez.

Después de mi grandiosa presentación me dirijo a los camerinos para ver a May.

Drew: hey, así que llegaste –la veo un poco preocupada pero creo que puedo arreglar eso; después de todo, me gusta ayudar-

Mayo: eee, Hola a Drew

Drew: veo que alcánzate nuestra actuación, eso fue verdadera arte.

May: que quieres? viniste aquí a presumir?

Drew: No, como gran coordinador que soy he venido aquí a animarte, porque quiero que por lo menos pases la primera ronda

May: pues entonces obsérvame –te demostrare lo que puedo hacer-

Vaya, al parecer mi plan función y esta decidida a hacer un gran acto.

Escuchamos por la televisión que el siguiente concursante esta listo para presentarse y el tiene un hermoso Milotic y juntos hacen una increíble presentación. Creo que tengo verdadera competencia y no será nada fácil.

Al fin May esta a punto de presentarse, estoy ansioso por ver su acto. May trata de lanzar su Pokeball y cae al suelo, haha eso me dio un poco de gracia. La verdad creo que se vio bastante tierna, haha.

Su acto empieza y ella le lanza a su Beautifly un disco el cual el regresa con su hilo, me impresiona mucho la confianza que adquirió y la veo divertirse mucho. Para finalizar su acto ella le dice a su Beautifly usar viento plateado y adicional a eso le pide que gire y logra hacer un hermoso tornado plateado que rodea a su Pokemon

Drew: mm que les parece eso no estuvo nada mal

y finaliza su acto, su puntuación fue de 24.9 la pobre ni siquiera pudo alcanzar el 25 pero creo que ella ya se debió haber dado cuenta.

Creo que su Pokemon lo hizo bastante bien, claro que May tampoco estuvo mal, me dirijo a los camerinos para poder hablar con May.

La veo un poco desanimada, así que tengo pensado entregarle un obsequio.

Ella levanta su mirada y ve una hermosa flor que sujeto con mi mano, de pronto una sonrisa aparece en su cara y al parecer se siente un poco mejor. La verdad es que las rosas rojas, para mi, representan pasión y amor. Así que le entrego esta rosa en representación de la pasión y amor que ella puso en su presentación.

Aunque hace mucho tiempo le entregue una rosa de este mismo rojo intenso a otra chica pero fue en representación de lo que sentía por ella, aunque eso quedo atrás o tal vez no. La verdad es que Solidad me gusta mucho, quiero decir me gustaba. No lo se.

May: para mi? muchas gracias Drew.

Drew: no es para ti, es para Beautifly. Obviamente la coordinadora necesita mucho entrenamiento.

May: pues no todos podemos ser tan buenos como tu – ahh el siempre me hace enojar-

Vaya ella piensa eso de mi, pero creo que tiene razón porque la verdad soy un excelente coordinador.

Después de un momento los resultados están listos y para mi sorpresa May logro pasar, después de todo su presentación no estuvo tan mal y obviamente yo pase.

Drew: pasaste porque… -ella me interrumpe diciendo-

May: lo se, quieres decir que fue gracias a Beautifly. ay que importa, Beautifly y yo pasamos a la siguiente ronda.

La verdad me alegra verla en la segunda ronda.

Después ellos anuncian a los contrincantes que se enfrentaran en la segunda ronda y por fuerza del destino mi contrincante es May. Ella no quiere enfrentarme, de seguro sabe que le ganare.

Drew: ha, yo contra ti?, será divertido. –al fin me podre enfrentar a ella, será interesante-.

May: -no puedo perder contra el-

.

La batalla da inicio y nuestros Pokemon se encuentran en la arena de combate preparados para la batalla.

Ella con su Beautifly y yo con mi Roselia. Uso hojas mágicas y ella trata de eliminarlo con tornado.

Drew: ten cuidado conmigo niña.

Y las hojas mágicas logran atacar a su Pokemon, ella incrédula sin saber la razón de esto se pregunta el porque.

May: pero como, es no es posible,

Drew: lo ves? hojas mágicas es un ataque que siempre da en el blanco, lamento decirte que jamás podrás rechazarlo con un simple tornado.

Drew: Roselia somnífero. –dimos en el banco-

May: ataque de hilo

Drew: -si piensa derrotarme solo con eso, ella esta muy equivocada- hojas mágicas.

Drew:-y para acabar esto- Roselia usa rayo solar

May: ataque de hilo

Roselia lanza su ataque que anula el hilo de Beautifly y luego lo ataca.

Al final los jueces deciden que soy el ganador, eso no me sorprende.

.

Sigue mi batalla con el entrenador de Milotic llamado Robert pero me venció.

Drew: eso es todo se acabo

Me quedé un tiempo mas para ver como Robert recibía el listón. La verdad se lo merecía.

Después de que el show acabó, me levante de mi asiento y me fui, al llegar a la puerta escuche una voz detrás de mi, era May.

Escuche gritar mi nombre así que me di la vuelta para saber que me quería decir.

Drew: que quieres una revancha?

May: La próxima vez no voy a perder.

Drew: ah no? ya veremos porque seré mas fuerte también. Recuérdalo, si?

Seguí mi camino, la verdad me gusta mucho que May sea fuerte y que este decidida a ser mejor; para ser su primer concurso no estuvo nada mal.

Me dirigiré a un centro Pokemon lejano para poder relajarme y esperar por el próximo concurso.


	3. Chapter 3:victoria y derrotas de May

En este momento me encuentro de camino a pueblo Pardal donde se realizara un concurso Pokemon muy pronto, al llegar inmediatamente me dirijo descansar un poco. A la mañana siguiente decido ir a caminar y para mi sorpresa encuentro a May. Ella estaba practicando con su Pokemon.

Drew: Buen trabajo – se lo digo sarcásticamente-. Mala combinación he?. No es raro, eres muy indecisa

May: Drew?

Me sorprendí mucho ya que no me imagine que ella lograría recordarme después de tanto tiempo.

Drew: hay que ternura, hasta recuerdas mi nombre después de tanto tiempo. Hola May.

Después decido lanzarle una hermosa rosa roja que ella logra atrapar entre sus delicadas manos. Al instante ella logro notar su mira de enojo.

Drew: no te hagas ilusiones, la razón por la que vine aquí fue para ver a Beautifly otra vez. –aunque me gustaría verla a ella también, creo que quiero ver si ella ha mejorado en sus presentaciones-.

May: Entonces ya puedes irte

Drew: en fin supongo que no has ganado ningún listón, no es así?

Ella agacha su cabeza lo que confirma mi argumento.

Drew: eso imagine, después de esta exhibición

May: y cuantos listones has ganado tu señor perfecto? –es tan egocéntrico, no puedo creer que este aquí y que vaya a competir contra mi otra vez.

Drew: creí que nunca lo preguntarías, para este paso necesitare un estuche mas grande.-le muestro mis tres listones y ella se sorprende mucho-.

Drew: un coordinador sin listones no tiene posibilidades en una competencia como estas.

Decido irme al centro Pokemon para relajarme un poco y es ahí cuando escucho voces familiares detrás de mi, las cuales resultan ser las voces de los amigos de May, en especial el llamado Ash.

Drew: eres el amigo de May cierto?

Ash: ya nos conocemos, debí saber que te encontraría aquí.

Drew: solo vine por un par de listones mas para poder entrar al gran festival. Vas a entrar a el concurso también?

Ash: No, venimos a apoyar a May ya a verla competir. No es así Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikapika!

Drew: entiendo, tienes miedo no?

Ash: ahh, yo no le temo a nada, ni a ti ni a nadie mas.

Drew: ah, de verdad? por que no tenemos una batalla tu y yo?

Ash: quieres una batalla conmigo? una batalla real?

Drew: El que yo sea un coordinador no significa que mis habilidades de batalla no sean las mejores.

Ash: bien estoy listo cuando quieras

Pikachu: Pikapika

Drew: te propongo enfrentarte a mi Roselia y me gustaría que uses a Taillow.

Ash: pero para que enfrentar a tu Roselia con mi Taillow si es clara la ventaja que tengo.

Drew: vamos, cual es la diversión en el reto si enfrento a un Pokemon que es fácil de vencer.

Ash: si puedo entender eso

La batalla empieza y Ash le pide a su Taillow que use ataque rápido, el logra dar en el blanco pero le pido a mi Roselia usar hojas mágicas y Taillow esquiva, después le pido a mi Pokemon que use danza de pétalos y el hace que su Taillow vuele alto y los esquive. Ash le dice que use ataque de pico peor soy mas rápido y le digo a Roselia que use somnífero y logra atacar a Taillow.

Escucho una voz en los arbustos, es May.

Drew: justo a tiempo para el espectáculo May.

Drew: muy bien, termínalo con rayo solar.

Al fina, como era de esperarse gane yo.

May: no, no puede ser Ash….. perdió

Drew: créelo, te explicare porque, en un concurso Pokemon debes estar en la misma longitud de onda que tu Pokemon si quieres ganar, pero eso puede ser un arma de dos filos porque cuando un entrenador se confunde afecta a su Pokemon pero esa es la clave del trabajo en equipo.

La vi muy sorprendida y confusa pero tal vez esto la ayude a reaccionar y así trabajar en conjunto con su Pokemon.

Me fui de ahí para descansar un poco y espero que para mañana May se sienta mejor y piense las cosas con claridad.

Al día siguiente, me preparo rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a el concurso. Como siempre yo confió en mi Roselia para participar y así ganar mas satisfactoriamente.

May y yo pasamos a la segunda ronda y lo siguientes son las batallas contra los demás entrenadores.

Mi competencia se dificulta al enfrentarme con la entrenadora de Medicham llamada Grace. La batalla fue dura pero al final ella me gano.

Drew: Roselia regresa, estuviste muy bien. Gracias

Ahora es el turno de May y Grace pero no creo que May pueda ganar.

La batalla da inicio y May no lo hace nada mal, después de unos minutos May logra tomar ventaja y al final logra hacer hermosas combinaciones y ganar. Ella gano? No puede ser creo que es mejor de lo que pensaba pero no solo eso parecía que disfrutaba mucho de su combate. Creo que lo hace con toda su pasión, ella me parece increíble. que? ella? increíble? La verdad es que su victoria me asombro mucho.

En el atardecer me encuentro con May y sus amigos

Drew: bueno lo lograste May, claro que si hubieras combatido conmigo las cosas hubieran sido bastantes diferentes.

Le lanzo una hermosa rosa que logra atrapar sin ningún problema.

May: supongo que la rosa es para Beautifly, no?

Tal vez no se dio cuenta pero esta vez la rosa si era para ella pero no quiero que se de cuenta.

Drew: si, digamos que si

Y me voy directamente a otro concurso Pokemon.

En mi camino pienso mucho acerca de la gran presentación de May, fue increíble y no solo eso, ella también logro demostrar cuan apasionada es.

Espero que jamás pierda esa pasión , ni ella ni yo.

Después de un largo viaje me encuentro en una batalla Pokemon en ciudad Verdantruf contra un coordinador que lleva una mascara de un Pokemon tipo fantasma en la cara, desgraciadamente el me esta ganando y no sé que hacer, ha dejado a mi Roselia muy herida y después de este desastroso final el desaparece.

Corro desesperadamente al centro pokemon mas cercano y le pido a la enfermara Joy que haga lo posible por ayudar a mi pobre Roselia.

De repente escucho a una chica atrás mío y no tardo ni un solo segundo en reconocer su voz.

May: Drew sabia que estarías aquí.

Primero quiero calmarme un poco antes de hablar, no quiero sonar débil.

Drew: a si, hola May

Brock: supongo que entraras a el concurso mañana Drew.

Drew: lo iba a hacer pero creo que ya no.-estoy muy preocupado por mi Roselia y la verdad no se que es lo que vaya a pasar-.

Después ellos se dan cuenta de que mi Roselia se encuentra gravemente herida y me preguntan que fue lo que paso a lo cual respondo que se lastimo en batalla.

Ash: así que perdiste

Drew: no creo que Roselia este lista para una batalla mañana . -estoy un poco decepcionado porque yo fui en parte el causante de lo que le paso a Roselia- . creo que tendré que olvidarme de este concurso y les daré un consejo a todos ustedes, tengan mucho cuidado con un coordinador enmascarado que se hace llamar el fantasma.

Salgo de ahí apresuradamente, me siento mal. No puedo creer que no participe en el concurso y adicional a eso que mi Roselia este tan gravemente herida.

He estado caminado por horas, quiero aclarar mi mente. Al anochecer me dirijo al centro pokemon para pasar la noche cuidando a mi Roselia.

A la mañana siguiente me dirijo a ver a May en su debut, espero que lo haga bien.

Me encuentro sentado entere el publico emocionado por ver grandes presentaciones.

Las presentaciones no están tan mal y ya es el turno de May. Ella esta muy confiada y eso me gusta. Ella le pide a su Skitty usar ventisca pero desgraciadamente su poder falla, pero logra reponerse un poco al hacer que su pokemon use doble bofetón con unas pelotas. Desgraciadamente su puntación fue de 24.9.

El siguiente participante es….. no puede ser. Es el entrenador que me venció.

Bueno espero que May logre pasar y competir con el fantasma ya que su presentación fue muy buena y de seguro pasara la segunda ronda.

Efectivamente ella logra pasar a la segunda ronda y gana el primer combate, ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a el fantasma, espero que gane.

La pelea entre May y el fantasma empezó, May comenzó mal y el fantasma logro contraatacar todos sus ataques. May ha perdido mas de la mitad de sus puntos, creo que este será su fin.

May: Skitty usa ayuda

May logra hacer que su pokemon use ayuda lo cual resulta ser el tornado de Beautifly

Drew: Eso fue valiente, usar ayuda. Hey, creo que todavía podría ganar esto.

May le pide a su pokemon que use ventisca lo cual ya ha fallado muchas veces pero esta vez lo logra y da el golpe ganador. Al final ella es la campeona.

Drew: May realmente venció al fantasma, la suerte también participa en toda batalla.

Creo que no estuvo tan mal, valió la pena quedarme a ver el concurso.

Al final me voy apresuradamente de ahí, May realmente lo hizo bien. tal vez no sea tan mala coordinadora como pensaba.

Espero llegar a tiempo para ganar mi siguiente concurso.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje me encuentro en ciudad Rubello y estoy tan cansado que quiero ir directo a el centro Pokemon. Al llegar ahí me doy cuenta de que una chica esta hablando con la enfermera Joy y para mi sorpresa es May, me siento feliz de verla, creo que el ser rivales es algo que me ayudara a ser mejor coordinador.

Las escucho hablar del concurso que se realizara aquí y May le esta preguntando sobre la condición para poder participar, la enfermera Joy le dice que esas reglas son para el gran festival y ella muy despistada, como siempre, no tiene ni la menor idea de que es el gran festival.

May: No había oído del gran festival

Drew: Porque eso no me sorprende? – ella siempre es así?-

May: Drew?. -no puedo creer que este aquí, otra vez-

Drew: así es

May: también entraras al concurso?

Drew: si, es un concurso pequeño pero supongo que sirve de practica para cualquiera que quiera entrar al gran festival. Claro que jamás esperaría que un cierto coordinador que se la pasa de un concurso a otro no entienda.

May: ahh, disculpa Drew pero sucede que yo ya he ganado dos listones de concurso, eso no es ir de un concurso a otro.

Drew: bueno si tu lo dices. –creo que se molesto haha-, solo estoy diciendo lo que a mi me parece. –me encanta verla enojada, no lo puedo explicar-

De repente un grupo de chicas se acerca demasiado rápido y me acorralan, todas parecen ser fans mías porque tienen toda clase de cosas como fotos, muñecos y mas.

Me estoy asustando un poco e inquietando mucho.

chica desconocida: no puedo creer que seas tu, mira tengo todos los DVDS de los concursos en los que has estado.

Drew: hehe me siento alagado- y a la vez un poco avergonzado-

chica desconocida: me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

Drew: no, nunca lo hago –y menos para estas chicas raras-

chicas raras: que lindo, el la rechazo

Esto me esta empezando a asustar pero de repente una chica le pregunta a May si es la hija de Norman, líder del gimnasio de Petalburgo. De repente todas van con ella y es mi oportunidad de escapar. Vaya no puedo creer que May sea realmente la hija de un gran líder de gimnasio. Esto me deja mucho que pensar.

Me quiero ir a relajar antes de entrenar con mi Pokemon, camino por la calle mientras pienso que Pokemon voy a usar y mi estrategia.

Al anochecer saco a mi Masquerain para entrenar un poco al parecer lo estamos haciendo bastantemente bien, pero yo diría que es perfecto. De repente escucho a alguien diciendo "es muy hermoso". No podría confundir esa voz de ninguna manera, es May.

Mientras ella esta alucinada por nuestra increíble actuación, le digo unas pocas palabras.

Drew: disculpa, si estas estudiando mis movimientos deberías acercarte

Ella se acerca

May: hehe ya veo que tienes un nuevo Pokemon

Drew: acertaste, es uno con estilo, gracia, resistencia y con carisma. Lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, quería un Pokemon perfecto para ganar concursos y lo encontré con Masquerain y ahora ganar este concurso será muy sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este pequeño avance. –creo que se enojara mucho pero su respuesta me habría dejado asombrado-

May: si, el ultimo ataque fue maravilloso

Siempre es tan dulce?. Porque pienso eso?

Drew: gracias, tienes muy buen gusto. –la verdad si tienen un gran gusto por las cosas buenas, como mis presentaciones-

Un nuevo Pokemon de May se acerca a saludar a mi Masquerain

Drew: oye May tal parece que ya tienes un nuevo Pokemon

May: en efecto

Drew: un Bulbasaur es un Pokemon muy raro en la región Hoen, dime el también va a participar?

May: todavía no lo he decidido, ven aquí Bulbasaur y saluda

Bulbasaur parece no querer hacer caso a May

Drew: no lo se, parece que tienes un pequeño problema de disciplina

May: no es así y si voy a usas a Bulbasaur

Drew: seguro que puedes controlarlo?

May: claro que puedo, gracias. Te veré en el concurso Drew.

Después de ese comentario ella se va un poco molesta , nunca me había fijado tanto en una coordinadora como lo hago con ella, creo que es porque de verdad la admiro como coordinadora, haha o solo me gusta vencerla en los concursos, si creo que es eso.

Al día siguiente me propongo a entrenar hasta que mi presentación este perfecta. No puedo esperar para participar en el concurso de mañana y vencer a May.

Es el día del concurso y me siento mas que listo para participar y ganar.

Llego a el camerino y lo primero que veo es a May con lo que parece una nueva amiga.

May parece estar dándole consejos a la señora que esta con ella. May le dice que no se preocupe porque sus Pokemon también se preocuparan. Eso es muy divertido, recordar como ella era o es muy nerviosa para los concursos. Ella no es la indicada para dar consejo.

May como siempre usa a su Beautifly, creo que lo hizo bastante bien para pasar a la segunda ronda.

Después escucho a May hablando con la señora de nuevo.

May: no te preocupes, la experiencia fue la que me hizo ganar dos listones seguidos

Savannah: así que la clave es la segunda victoria?

May: si, una vez que tienes dos listones ganar es muy fácil.

Parece estar tan confiada, creo que es el momento de bajarla de su nube. Solo puedo reír de la frase tan ridícula que acabó de decir May.

Ella efectivamente me escucho así que se dio la vuelta y me recrimino.

May: que es tan gracioso Drew?

Drew: Nada

May: oye, si tienes alguna cosa que decirme, dímela ya

Drew: no tengo. –creo que es mejor esperar para ver como ella misma se cae de su nube además quien sabe, tal vez aprenda algo muy importante de esto-

May: vaya quien lo imaginaria, parece que te preocupa que no puedas vencerme, con el tercer listón que ganare hoy llegare a el gran festival antes que tu.

Drew: solamente voy a darte un pequeño consejo, olvida lo que has ganado y concéntrate en el futuro.

Ella queda impactada por las cosas que acabo de decir pero creo que aprenderá algo muy valiosos hoy.

Salgo de su vista y me alejo de ella

May: eso que se supone que significa

Al fin es mi turno de presentar una maravillosa exhibición, mi Roselia se luce y todos nos aplauden.

Como era de esperarse pase a la siguiente ronda con May y su amiga llamada Savannah y otro tipo que no tiene mucha importancia.

Nunca había visto a May tan confiada, pero el exceso de confianza también es malo.

Competiré en la primera ronda junto con un coordinador, pero lo que mas me emociona es ver participar a May y su querida amiga, esto será interesante.

En el camerino May quiere darle consejos a su amiga pero antes de eso su hermano Max interrumpe y le dice que estuvo genial en las batallas pero ella sigue muy confiada, su amigo Ash quiere darle algunos consejos a Savannah pero ella lo interrumpe diciendo que las batallas y los concursos son muy diferentes y que los concursos son mas complicados que las batallas.

Afortunadamente la hija de Savannah le dice que no tiene que preocuparse por nada y que haga su presentación con los mismos ánimos de siempre.

Max: vas a usas a Bulbasaur en el siguiente combate?

May: si y haremos el mejor debut de todos

Después de eso su amigo Ash quiere darle algunos consejos para tener una mejor presentación con su Bulbasaur pero ella le dice que no lo necesita y que se guarde sus palabras porque Bulbasaur es su Pokemon y no necesita de nada o nadie para que le den consejos.

Su amigo Brock me ve, tal vez buscando una respuesta a esa actitud tan odiosa de May pero le respondo levantándole mis hombros y manos insinuando que no se que le ocurre.

Es mi turno de presentas a mis Pokemon y competir, al final gane. Como era de esperar. La siguiente es May y ella luce un poco desesperada en la batalla y el resultado es sorprendente, ella pierde frente a su amiga pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que al caer su Bulbasaur al piso y no tener mas energía para pelear ella le recrimina a los jueces y les dice que esto aun no ha acabado.

Los jueces enojados le dicen que lo primordial es la salud de su Pokemon, ella reacciona finalmente y se cae de su pequeña nube en la que estaba.

Me decepciono mucho la forma en la que se comporto pero se que esto le ayudara a ser una mejor entrenadora y a sobrellevar las cosas en un futuro.

Es mi turno de combatir con Savannah y al final gané. Me dirijo hacia donde esta Savannah.

Drew: Savannah, fue una batalla increíble

Savannah: oh, eres muy dulce Drew

Después de el concurso me fui para así conseguir mi quinto y ultimo listón y poder entrar a el festival.


	4. Chapter 4:Wynaut

Espero la ola perfecta para que mi Masquerain pueda atacar y hacer una increíble demostración. Me encuentro entrenando en un lugar muy tranquilo y perfecto para esto.

A lo lejos escucho a alguien que grita para evitar que la ola me golpee pero mi Masquerain logra hacer un espectáculo asombroso. Después de eso May y sus amigos corren hacia mi para saludarme.

Ash: Hola Drew

Drew: Ah, son ustedes.

Ash: Vimos tu ataque, tu técnica fue sorprendente.

Drew: Y es solo uno de mis maravillosos ataques que usare en el gran festival.

May: Ahí es donde nos enfrentaremos.

Drew: Eso significa que ya ganaste los cinco listones May?

Ella muestra su estuche y logro ver cuatro listones.

May: Ya casi, solo me falta uno y podré entrar al gran festival, lo ves?

Ella esta muy contenta con sus listones, es momento de hacerla enojar :)

Drew: Ah, pero que tierna, mira

Le enseñó mis cinco listones, mi vicotoria por el quinto listón fue magnífico y me siento muy orgulloso de mi. Todos parecen realmente sorprendidos.

Drew: El gran festival es en seis semanas y solo hay un concurso antes del gran festival

May: Sabes lo qué significa?

Drew: Si, que tendrás que ganar el último concurso o serás historia.

May: Ehhh, si eso ya lo sabia. -Rayos, no había pensado en eso-

Parece que no lo sabia, no me sorprende. Ella es muy despistada para todo.

Drew: Ay mi querida May sigues tan feliz y despistada como siempre.

May: Si? Que te parece una batalla de práctica, aquí y ahora señor sabelotodo.

Drew: Bueno supongo que a Masquerain y a mi nos servirá de calentamiento.

May muy enojada dice que será mas que un calentamiento.

La batalla da inicio y mi Masquerain y su Beautifly están listos para combatir

Drew: Después de ti May

Ella empieza usando viento plateado pero mi Masquerain lo esquiva y después mi pokemon usa el mismo ataque que ella uso, pero su Beautifly también lo esquivó. De la nada aparece el Equipo Roquet en un submarino, ellos utilizan una máquina para aspirar a nuestros pokemon pero, como siempre, su plan falla y nos absorben a todos nosotros, dentro de la máquina Max presiona un botón el cual lleva al submarino directo al fondo del mar. May y yo hacemos que nuestros pokemon entren en sus pokebolas para que no corran peligro.

La máquina es atrapada por una corriente y nos lleva directo a una isla, nos hemos separado del resto y me encuentro solo con May.

Drew: No puede ser, cómo es que quede atrapado aquí contigo.

May: Yo no estoy muy encantada, si no te has dado cuenta.

Drew: Me pregunto donde aterrizaron los demás.

May: Deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

De repente logramos ver a alguien al horizonte en un bote.

May: Ehh?, Mira eso.

Hombe raro: Aguarden, voy por ustedes.

Después de que el llega a la playa empezamos a contarle toda la historia de como legamos a esa isla.

Hombre raro: Increíble forma de llegar a la isla espejismo.

May: Isla espejismo?

Hombre raro: Si, es una isla de difícil acceso que esta rodeada siempre de remolinos y una niebla espesa. Sólo un tonto intentaría acercarse y pocos han podido poner pie aquí.

Drew: Es verdad, ya había oído hablar de este lugar.

May: Ah, lo dices enserio?

Drew: Este lugar es mundialmente famoso y también se supone que tiene Bayas Lichi.

May: No había oído de ellas.

Drew: Son las mejores Bayas para hacer Pokeblocks pero claro, es normal que no supieras eso.

May: Ah si? se todo sobre las Bayas Lechi.

Drew: Por supuesto, entonces sabes que se pronuncia Lichi.

Ella se enoja bastante pero es muy linda verla así.

Hombre raro: Haha verlos a ustedes dos me recordó a un pokemon que quisiera presentarles.

May: Si? Qué clase de pokemon?

Hombre raro: Primero lo primero, creo que debería ir con ustedes y ayudarlos a buscar a sus amigos.

May: Ah, lo olvide, mi nombre es May.

Drew: Ah si, y yo soy Drew.

Hombre raro: Mi nombre es Roderick, pero antes de empezar les advierto que el espeso bosque de esta isla confunde la dirección, así que siganme de cerca.

Hemos estado caminando por un largo tiempo y May empieza a hacer algo bastante raro, usa sus manos como una cámara y finge ser una periodista, creo que es un poco extraño.

May: La expedición de May en el bosque comienza.

Drew: No sales mucho a pasear, cierto?

May: Claro que si, tu eres el que no conoce la diversión.

Roderick para un momento y le pregunta a May si sabe que harían sus amigos en caso de que también se perdieran en el bosque.

May: Brock sabría, es muy bueno para estas cosas.

Roderick: Entonces iremos por la orilla del río que nos llevara directo a la playa, es lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando se esta perdido.

Después de mucho tiempo llegamos a el río.

May: Lo logramos y sin perdernos una sola vez.

Drew: Antes que nada, como es que sabe tanto de esta isla Roderick.

Roderick: Todo comenzó hace cuarenta años, yo era un joven y ambicioso coordinador buscando Bayas Lichi para lograr hacer los mejores Pokeblocks, pero una gigantesca ola hizo naufragar mi bote en esta isla y así fue como logré llegar a la isla que estaba buscando. Estaba tirado en la playa, débil y sentí la presencia de alguien y cuando me desperté estaba en una cueva llena de moras Lichi hasta donde abarcaba la vista.

Drew: Esa es una excelente historia.

May: Si, pero nos podría decir de quien era esa cueva?

De repente me di cuenta de que habían Bayas Lichi colgando de una rama que a su vez estaba colgando de el filo del río, corrí a verlas de cerca.

May: Qué haces? Qué pasa Drew?

Drew: Son Bayas Lichi.

May: Estás seguro?

Roderick: !CUIDADO CON ESE RISCO!

Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, estábamos cayendo por el acantilado. Roderick intento ayudarnos sacando a su Bellsprout y pedirle que use látigo para ayudarnos, May agarro mi mano y después el látigo, pero fue imposible y caímos en el río. La corriente nos arrastro y Roderick nos grito que teníamos que nadar lo antes posible porque mas adelante había una cascada peor fue inútil y caímos por la cascada.

Desperté en una cueva y lo primero que vi fue la cara de May, me sentía tranquilo y seguro, una sensación extraña pero agradable.

May: Me alegra que hayas despertado :)

Drew: Tu me salvaste?. -estaba en shock por todo lo que había pasado-.

May: No Drew, fueron esos pokemon.

Al mirar a mi alrededor pude ver a varios Wynaut.

Drew: Vaya, son muchos Wynaut, súper.

Un Wynaut se acerca a nosotros y nos ofrece Bayas Lichi.

Drew: Bayas Lichi?

May: Las trajiste para nosotros?

Drew y May: Gracias :)

May: La combinación de las Bayas y los Wynaut me hacen muy feliz.

Drew: Te entiendo perfectamente.

Los Wynaut empiezan a bailar y se ven muy felices.

May: Esos Wynauts si saben como divertirse.

Drew: Si es verdad.

Un Wynaut se acerca a nosotros y quiere decirnos algo.

May: Apuesto que quieren que vayamos con ustedes.

Wynaut: Wynaut.

Lo que confirma lo que May dijo.

May: Súper.

Ella saca a todos sus pokemon para divertirse.

May: Todos estamos invitados a una fiesta con los Wynaut.

Ella y sus pokemons están felices y el Wynaut quiere que también yo los acompañe.

Drew: No gracias :), creo que esta vez mejor paso.

Ver a May tan feliz es agradable, se divierte mucho; de un momento a otro algo muy raro sucede, es el Equipo Rocket que esta tratando de robar todas las Bayas de los Wynaut con una aspiradora gigante, May logra ser absorbida junto con todas las Bayas.

Drew: MAY!

May: Drew tines que hacer algo para detener al Equipo Roquet.

Drew: Lo haré corro lo mas rápido posible junto con los Wynauts para detenerlos y salvar a May.

Llegamos a un acantilado y el Equipo Rocket aterriza en la parte baja y no hay manera de bajar, pero los Wynaut forman una especie de puente.

Los Wynaut y yo logramos llegar hasta donde estaba May, ella esta amarrada a un árbol.

Drew: Oye May, vinimos a rescatarte.

May: Gracias, justo a tiempo.

Jasy del Equipo Rocket saca a su Sevaiper y yo a mi Roselia para combatir, después de unos ataques le pido a mi Roselia que use danza pétalos para liberar a May.

May: Gracias Drew.

Ellos atacan nuevamente pero pikachu interviene y justo a tiempo aparecen los amigos de May; saco a Maquerain para que me ayude y May a su Beautifly, los dos usan viento plateado y logramos derrotar a el Equipo Rocket.

Estamos listos para irnos la ciudad y al llegar ahí me despido de May, la verdad fue un divertido día con los Wynaut y May.


	5. Chapter 5: el gran festival de Hoenn

De camino a el gran festival empiezo a pensar en Solida, en como ella me ayudo a ser un mejor coordinador, esa parte de mi experiencia se la debo a ella, creo que esa es la razón por la cual la admiro tanto. Creo que ella me gusta y no en un sentido de amistad.

Me dirijo a un centro pokemon y aprovecho la oportunidad de llamar a Solidad.

Drew: hola solidad, como has estado?

Solidad: hola Drew, me ha ido de maravilla. Que tal los concursos?

Drew: bien, ya conseguí los cinco listones y estoy de camino hacia el gran festival.

Solidad: la verdad me alegro de escuchar eso y ya te has enfrentado a fuertes coordinadores?

Drew: la verdad si, hay un chico llamado Robert que participa con su Mailotic, ellos me ganaron en una ocasión y son muy fuertes.

Solidad: debe ser muy bueno y tal vez sus presentaciones hayan sido maravillosas.

Drew: si, así es. –quiero decirle que me gusta pero no creo que sea el momento indicado-. Y que hay de ti?

Solidad: yo también he participado con coordinadores bastante fuertes, pero como siempre mi Lapras y yo trabajaremos duro, jamás nos rendimos.

Drew: eso me hace recordar a una amiga que conocí en un concurso

Solidad: y cual es su nombre?

Drew: es May y es muy buena coordinadora, siempre se esfuerza al máximo pero lo que mas admiro de ella es que lo hace con pasión y alegría, sus combinaciones son asombrosas y no solo eso, ella tiene brillantes ideas para sus concursos pokemon

Solidad: al parecer la admiras mucho

Drew: si creo que así es. – creo que es mejor esperar antes de decirle lo que siento por ella-. Bueno es hora de irme.

Solidad: esta bien Drew, hablaremos otro día.

Me preparo para ir a el gran festival, el camino será un poco largo pero eso no será un problema para mi.

Después de unos días de viaje al fin me encuentro en el gran festival y quiero ir a caminar para ver el panorama junto a mi Roselia.

Mientras verifico el lugar a lo lejos noto a May, mi Roselia se da cuenta de eso y los dos nos detenemos para verlos fijamente.

No se como pero May se da cuenta de que estoy detrás de ella y corre hacia mi. Creo que quiere combatir conmigo. Me gustaría vencerla otra vez.

May: hola, así que viniste después de todo. A puesto que te sorprende verme, no creíste que lo lograría.

Drew: debo admitir que tenia mis dudas

May: también debes admitir que aunque nunca me has dado crédito soy tan buena coordinadora como tu lo eres

Drew: aunque eso no significa que sea verdad. –es el momento de hacerla enojar haha-

May: que? Estoy aquí y es suficiente prueba

Para calmarla un poco le muestro una rosa que sujeto entre mis manos

Drew: te respeto por ese gran entusiasmo y por supuesto te felicito por llegar hasta aquí, pero escucha el entusiasmo jamás remplazara el talento real

Ella enojada y un poco molesta me quita la rosa de mis manos

May: me desesperas, ya cantaras otra canción cuando gane la copa del listón

De repente escucho una voz suena a mis espaldas, pero es una voz que nunca había escuchado antes.

Harley: May eres tu?

Quién es él?

Harley: en efecto eres tu, hola May.

May parece algo sorprendida y un poco nerviosa. Pero quién es él y que esta pasando?

Él se para enfrente de nosotros dos.

Harley: creí que jamás los alcanzaría, me alegro

May: ahh. Harley estoy bien, muy bien.

Harley: yo estoy de maravilla, llegue a el gran festival y no podría estar mas feliz pero May me siento realmente terrible pero es demasiado pedir que me perdone pero tenia que intentarlo al menos, me disculpo May.

Pero porque el pide disculpas? Que paso entre ellos?. No entiendo nada.

Harley: alguna vez me perdonaras?

May: si, claro que si. No te preocupes

Harley: Enserio?, me perdonaras por completo?

May: Si claro, porque no

En ese momento Harley toma de las manos de May, no puede ser. Ellos tal vez eran pareja.

Harley: te lo agradezco mucho May, no podría ser mas feliz.

Harley: ahh, guau. Miren eso, May esa rosa que tienes ahí es muy hermosa, acaso te la dio este chico de aquí?

Estoy un poco sorprendido por su forma de ser, por sus comentario y por la forma en la que se compota con May. Tal vez con ese comentario que acaba de decir, signifique que el y May no hayan tenido nada.

May: perdón, no los he presentado. El es Drew. Drew el es Harley y es otro entrenador.

Harley: así que eres el famoso Drew del que todos hablan.

Drew: ahhh?

Harley: tu eres por lo que todos los entrenadores están preocupados.

El regresa a ver a May

Harley: no sabia que tenias amigos tan fuertes May

May: la verdad no somos amigos Harley, Drew se pasa casi todo el tiempo burlándose de mi.

No creí que May pensara eso de mi, tal vez he sido un poco rudo con ella.

Harley: ahh, eso no puede ser verdad porque él te dio una rosa. Pensándolo bien creo que algo romántico esta sucediendo.

Que? Algo romántico?. Creo que este tipo esta loco, yo tengo sentimientos por Solida y solo por ella.

May: ahh Harley. –me puse un poco roja, creo que me avergüenza un poco lo que acaba de decir Harley. Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta-.

May parece un poco sorprendida por el comentario que acabó de decir Harley. Tal vez piensa igual que yo.

Harley: ahhh, creo que tengo razón, creo que debería conservar este momento.

El saca una cámara y me toma una foto. Sigo en shock por lo que acaba de decir Harley y además un poco confuso.

Harley: hermoso May, adiós.

Creo que estoy un poco nervioso y no se la razón, rápidamente le digo a mi Roselia que nos vayamos, no quiero que se ponga mas rara la situación.

May: Drew….

Solo la escucho decir eso y me voy rápidamente. Roselia parece preguntarme por ese momento tan incomodo. Pero no se que decirle.

Después de eso aclaro mi mente y empiezo a entrenar pero al pasar solo unos minutos me doy cuenta de que May también esta entrenando. Me detengo a observarla un poco pero al instante llega su amigo Harley y dice que el viento plateado de su Beautifly es una presentación increíble. El esta halagando mucho May pero por una extraña razón no confío en el.

Y lo peor es que ella esta feliz por esos tontos cumplidos.

Harley le dice a May que debería usar viento plateado en las competencias preliminares y también en la final, ella un poco preocupada por eso le dice que no esta segura pero Harley le dice que jamás se aprovecharía de ella después de que la engaño.

Después el se pone triste al decirle que tal vez le molesta estar en esas rondas y que no lo merece pero May de repente toma sus manos y lo alienta. No puede ser, por que es tan dulce con todo el mundo, eso le causará muchos problemas.

Ella parece aceptar la idea de usas solo un ataque pero interrumpo en su conversación.

Drew: mala idea, ya es muy difícil ganar las preliminares. ¿y te quieres limitar con solo un ataque?. La flexibilidad y la estrategia es mas importante que impresionar a los jueces

Harley: solo quieres confundirla porque estas celoso. No escuches sus tonterías May, ni siquiera sabe de lo que esta hablando. De hecho déjame llevarte con un profesional, alguien que te dará muchos consejos.

May: quien Harley?

Harley: Norman el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo

Mama de May: eso no puede ser, el no esta aquí.

Max: pensé que papá se quedo en casa.

Harley: que? Papá?

Ash: si, no sabias que el es el papá de May

Harley: como no pude saberlo

Ellos corrieron para ver lo que realmente estaba pasando, yo camine tranquilamente a donde estaba el supuesto Norman. Al llegar ahí logre ver como may enfrentaba al equipo Rocket y logró salvar a todos los pokemon de los entrenadores que el equipo Rocket quería robar. Ella tiene agallas.

Harley le dice que el viento plateado que acabo de usas Beautifly para salvar a los pokemon fue muy hermoso y fuerte.

May al fin se decidió a usas viento plateado en todas sus rondas. No puedo creer que sea tan ingenua y prefiera confiar en el que en mi.

Me voy de ahí lo mas pronto posible y llego el momento de ir a prepararme para el gran festival.

Al llegar el momento de empezar el concurso, todos los coordinadores ya hemos llegado y estamos listos para la función.

Siempre deposito mi confianza en mi Roselia, la cual hace una increíble presentación y mi puntuación es de 95 algo inigualable.

Me fui a tomar un refresco y después entre a el camerino, May ya había hecho su presentación pero al entrar escucho a Harley.

Harley: que? 88 puntos?. Como es posible que me gane

Después Harley me ve y el descarado me saluda como si nada pasara.

Harley: como estas Drew, sabia que May tendría un Gran puntaje.

Drew: si, claro. –lo digo con un tono un tanto sarcástico-.

Creo que no es muy confiable y mis sospechas parecen estar en lo cierto.

Al finalizar todas las presentaciones, que por ciento son como doscientas, me voy a caminar un poco pero en medio del camino veo a Harley con May otra vez. Que quiere con May? No lo entiendo y eso me hace enojar.

La presentadora nos da a conocer, por medio de una pantalla, a los coordinadores que pasaran a la siguiente ronda. Yo quedo en tercer lugar, May y Harley logran pasar también. Esos tortolitos de agarran de sus manos otra vez en referencia a su gran hazaña.

Escucho a May decir que ella seguirá el consejo de Harley y seguirá usando viento plateado en todas sus presentaciones como único ataque. No entiendo como ella puede ser tan siega.

Al anochecer empiezo a entrenar con mis pokemon, creo que es mi momento favorito del día para practicar.

Después de un duro entrenamiento me voy a descansar un poco y esperar a entrenar un poco mas para la siguiente ronda.

Me levanto temprano para poder estar mas que listo en mi competencia. Lo primero que hago en limpiar a mis pokemon para que estén muy presentables, amo hacer esto porque mis pokemon se sienten felices y se divierten mucho.

De repente escucho una voz familiar, es la voz de Brock. El les esta explicando a May y Drew que en su segunda ronda tendrán batallas dobles.

Desde lejos veo como ellos entrenan con sus pokemon. May va a entrenar con Harley usando a su Beautifly y Skitty, May le pide que use ayuda y eso resulta en giro de fuego, después le pide nuevamente que lo use y eso resulta ser viento plateado de Beautifly. Harley agarra las manos de May (otra vez).

Harley: te felicito May, no sabia que tenias ese truco bajo la manga, con esa combinación podrías hacer una hermosa combinación con tu Beautifly y serás invencible.

May: no se puede porque no sabría que poder va a usar

Harley: pero los jueces no te penalizaran por eso, eso es el encanto del ataque ayuda. La emoción es no saber cual será el resultado, tus pokemon son impresionantes y eso será lo de menos.

May: tal vez tengas razón Harley, usare a Skitty para la primera ronda

Harley: tu puedes May

Desconfío tanto de Harley y siento que May esta siendo muy ingenua.

Mama de may: es una estrategia arriesgada

Drew: así es

No quiero seguir escuchando esos consejos tan tontos de Harley así que prefiero irme

Acaba de empezar el concurso y es el turno de May, ella empieza a usas ayuda continuamente y los jueces no están tan complacidos por esa demostración.

Después Skitty usa ayuda de nuevo y el resultado es baile de pétalos lo cual hace que Skitty se confunda y tiene a May preocupada por eso.

Mientras tanto en el camerino Harley habla muy bajo pero lo suficiente para escucharlo.

Harley: funciona, mi consejo de repetir el mismo ataque tiene a May y a Skitty por completo confundidas. Eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo.

Drew: lo sabia

Harley asustado gira para verme a la cara

Drew: tu no eres amigo de May, toda esa amabilidad era solo para aprovecharte de ella. –estoy tan enojado, no puedo creerlo y lo peor es que yo tenia la razón-.

Harley: y eso que?. es una competencia, no?

Es un sucio tramposo y odio que haya engañado a May.

Mientras tanto May un poco alterada reacciona un poco y ella le pide a su pokemon que use doble bofetón en el mismo para que se libre de la confusión. Esto logra liberas a Skitty de la confusión.

Harley: que? Imposible

Bien hecho May, sabia que reaccionarias.

y al final termina con un hermoso castillo de hielo. Su puntaje de solo 79, creo que no será suficiente para que pase a la siguiente ronda.

Al acabar la presentación May regresa a el camerino y se disculpa con Harley por no seguir usando ayuda

Drew: no tienes porque disculparte May, ese consejo de solo usar un ataque fue un plan para evitar que tu no pudieras ganar.

May: que estas diciendo?

Harley: casi funciono y jamás te hubieras enterado si tu entrometido novio no hubiera abierto el pico.

Como se atreve a decir que ella y yo somos novios, que rayos le pasa.

May : Que paso con esos halagos y las cosas lindas que me dijiste?

Harley: todo fue para ganar tu confianza y te lo creíste

May: eres despreciable

Harley: por favor, todo es tu culpa, después de todo no debes confiar tanto en la gente.

May: no entiendo por que lo hiciste

Harley: para vengarme por la vez en que me venciste

May: pero te gane justamente

Harley: dices eso solo porque ganaste pero después de hoy no lograras pasar, no con ese puntaje. Adiós tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

May: eres un tonto Harley

Drew: tienes que aceptar que tiene razón en algo, no debiste confiar en el

May: pero como iba a saberlo?

Drew: deja de seguir los consejos de otra gente –estaba enojado y creo que alce un poco mi voz, ella esta un poco triste-. Confía en tus pokemon en su corazón y sabrás que es lo que esta bien.

Creo que aprenderá una nueva lección después de todo esto.

Es mi turno de presentar, no me preocupo mucho y se que pasare fácilmente a la siguiente ronda. Presento a mi Masquerain y hacemos una presentación de puntaje perfecto en otras palabras un puntaje de 100.

Después dan a conocer las batallas en pareja y por desgracia de may su competencia es Harley.

Después de un agotador día me dirijo a el hotel para descansar un poco y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en May y como el tonto de Harley le hizo daño. No puedo creerlo.

Después de pasar horas pensando en ella, en su presentación y en Harley, caigo dormido.

Despierto con muchos ánimos de participar hoy, y los primeros en combatir serán Harley y May.

May logra ganar su batalla contra Harley

Drew: eso le enseñara.

Después me dirijo por el pasillo, al encontrarme con Harley es inevitable que sonría porque su plan fue un fiasco y May ganó la batalla.

Harley: seguro estas feliz de que haya perdido o no?

Drew: no es cierto, hoy estuvo mejor May

Harley: bueno, yo al menos si digo la verdad, disfrutare ver como los dos pierden.

No sé de lo que habla pero no me importa y me voy directo a hacer mi presentación.

Harley: -es obvio que el tiene sentimientos por May pero tal vez lo ignora o no lo sabe-.

Después de muchas rondas llegamos a cuartos de final y mi contrincante será May. Me siento feliz de enfrentarla, después de todo no es tan mal coordinadora.

La batalla es muy emocionante y may me da pelea pero al final gané yo.

El publico grita el nombre de May en demostración de la increíble presentación que logro hoy. Creo que es genial.

En el ultimo combate me enfrento a Robert de nuevo, pero desgraciadamente pierdo.

Drew: Robert en muy buen entrenador

Después todos los coordinadores nos reunimos para hacer la entrega de la copa a Robert y como siempre May se encuentra a mi lado.

May: lamento que no ganaras

Drew: no te preocupes, después de todo siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte.

En la noche practico con mis pokemon como de costumbre para poder mejorar nuestros puntos débiles y May aparece de la nada y me sorprende.

May: Drew? Que estas haciendo aquí?

Drew: entrenando, claro

May: pero, como es que no estas en la fiesta?

Drew: Robert tampoco esta en la fiesta porque el también esta entrenando

May: y por que esta practicando si gano el primer lugar?

Drew: y como crees que fue lo suficientemente bueno para ganar?. Siempre hay que seguir mejorando o cualquiera te llevara la delantera.

May: creo que no había pensado en eso

Drew: aun estoy decidido a ser el mejor coordinador algún día y ya estoy pensando en los ataques que usare el año próximo

May: vaya que bien

Drew: y espero verte también el próximo año May. –creo que es una increíble coordinadora-

Drew: lo hiciste muy bien, cuídate. –de verdad quiero verla otra vez-.

Me dirijo a mi nueva aventura en la region de Kanto, creo que nunca más podré volverme a encontrar con May. La extrañare un poco. Pero es tiempo de seguir adelante.


	6. Chapter 6: Kanto

La vista es maravillosa desde el avión, espero llegar pronto a la región de Kanto para empezar a ganar los cinco listones y entrar a el Gran Festival. Después de horas de vuelo al fin aterrizo y me dirijo rápidamente al Centro Pokemon, quiero llamar a Solidad y contarle que estoy aquí. Me gustaría verla pero ella se encuentra en otra región; no creo que sea una buena idea llamarla por ahora y si la lo hago solo será para saludarla.

Quiero descasar un poco por el largo viaje que tuve, después salgo a caminar por la cuidad y me doy cuenta de que habrá un concurso pokemon muy pronto el cual se que ganare con la ayuda de Flygon.

A los pocos días el concurso da inicio y he llegado hasta la final del concurso. Un entrenador llamado Jhon usara a su Jolteon, la batalla es reñida pero gané. Esta ha sido de verdad una de las mejores batallas que he tenido, le agradezco por haber luchado conmigo y esta se convierte en mi primera victoria e Kanto.

Después de eso me dirijo a un pequeño pueblo donde los habitantes me han contado la historia de un increíble Arcanai, me gustaría atraparlo para mis concursos. Salgo directo en su búsqueda pero no logro encontrarlo.

Decido tomar un receso, a los pocos minutos logro ver algo en medio de los arbustos, es el pokemon que he estado buscando, Flygon me ayuda y ataca a Arcanai pero es demasiado rápido y escapa.

Nos apresuramos y corremos detrás de el, llegamos a un restaurante y antes de que escape otra vez le pido a Flygon que use lanzallamas pero Arcanai lo esquiva y usa onda de calor y al instante usa velocidad extrema para escapar, lo cual logra hacer.

Max: Arcanai uso velocidad extrema.

May: Brock, qué es velocidad extrema?

Brock: Es un ataque que aumenta la velocidad del pokemon y te garantiza un primer gran ataque.

Me sorprendo mucho al ver a May aquí, de todas las regiones tenia que llegar a la misma región que yo, pero no desaprovechare ni un instante para hacerla enfadar.

Drew: Solo un novato haría una pregunta así May.

May: No sabia que también estuvieras en Kanto. –Es qué acaso siempre tiene que ser así de fastidioso y grosero-.

Drew: Los verdaderos campeones no podemos resistir una competencia lo cual me hace pensar, por qué estas aquí?

May: No podrías ser amable? –Oh definitivamente es un completo tonto-.

Brock: Imagino que también quieres entrar a el gran festival Kanto, no es verdad?

Drew: Para ser exactos, vine a ganar.

May: Te darán el titulo a el mas payaso y yo ganare el gran festival. –Estoy cansada de que me moleste tanto-

Drew: Si, eso crees? Mira esto. –Le demostraré lo que un verdadero coordinador es capaz de hacer-.

Inmediatamente le muestro mi primer listón Kanto

May: De verdad es un listón Kanto?

Drew: Así es, pero no me sorprende que no lo reconozcas.

May: Yo ni siquiera he ganado uno solo de esos. -Drew siempre me lleva la ventaja-

Drew: Por supuesto que no. Ya me voy tengo que atrapar a Arcanai y continuar ganando hasta el gran festival.

May: Para tu información, yo voy a atrapar a ese Arcanai. –Le ganaré en esto y le demostraré de lo que realmente soy capaz-.

Drew: Me gustaría verte intentarlo, pero no quiero verte humillada.

May: Yo te lo demostrare.

Drew: Ya vámonos Flygon, hay que atrapar a Arcanai

Hemos estado buscando a Arcanai por largas horas y no hemos tenido resultado. Me pregunto si May habrá conseguido algo.

Mientras pensaba en May vi a Arcanai usando velocidad extrema y lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguirlo. El me llevo a un risco pero desapareció otra vez, creo que tengo un plan. Esperare aquí para atraparlo, después de una larga espera Arcanai llega y veo que May intenta atraparlo pero me coloco en el medio y estoy preparado para enfrentarlo.

Drew: Ve Flygon. –Esta es mi oportunidad-.

May: Qué estas haciendo? Yo llegue aquí primero.

Drew: No es verdad, yo ya había llegado aquí desde muy temprano.

En medio de nuestra discusión, Arcanai logro escapar.

May: Que bien, gracias a ti Arcanai escapo y ninguno de los dos lo tiene.

Drew: Por favor, como si tuvieras oportunidad de atraparlo.

May: Qué te pasa Drew? Si te crees mejor tengamos una batalla para ver quien atrapa a Arcanai.

Drew: Una práctica de calentamiento me haría bien.

La batalla da inicio y ella usa a su Squirtle, ella ataca a mi Flygon con tacleada pero Flygon lo esquiva con facilidad, mi pokemon aprovecha la oportunidad y usa alas de acero, damos en el blanco.

Squirtle empieza a llorar y May lo consuela, creo que es algo muy adorable después de que ella permitió que atacaran tan fácilmente a su pokemon.

Drew: Dejaste a Squirtle indefenso con ese movimiento, vámonos Flygon.

May: Esto no ha terminado. –Aún no puedo darme por vencida, no con Drew-.

Ella y sus amigos me siguen pero al subir la colina nos percatamos de que Arcanai no está, miramos mas arriba y podemos ver que Arcanai tienen hijos. De pronto el Equipo Rocket captura a los cachorros de Arcanai.

Drew: Qué creen que están haciendo?

Después de su tonta presentación, Arcanai intenta salvar a sus crías pero ellos lo atrapan junto con sus cachorros.

May: Drew…

Drew: Si, lo se; Flygon, usa ala de acero.

Flygon da en el blanco y hace que el globo del Equipo Rocket caiga a lo lejos, todos corremos a rescatarlos.

May y yo nos unimos y juntos atacamos al Equipo Rocket, mi Flygon logra cortar la red donde estaban atrapados los Pokemon. Al final logramos derrotar al Equipo Rocket y May no lo hizo nada mal, puedo ver que realmente ha mejorado desde que nos conocimos.

Al final, May y yo acordamos en no atrapar a Arcanai. Ya es hora de irme.

Drew: Creo que es la despedida. –Espero encontrarla de nuevo en El Gran festival, y ver cuanto mejoran sus habilidades-.

May: Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar

Drew: Hay un concurso próximo es ciudad Zafrona, deberías entrar.

May: No había escuchado nada de el, y tu vas a entrar?

Drew: No, primero debo encontrar un Pokemon nuevo para fortalecer a mi equipo, pero creo que a ti te iría muy bien ahí.

May: Vaya, gracias Drew.

Drew: Adiós

May es muy especial, me alegra haberme encontrado con ella en Kanto. Se que la veré una vez mas, siempre lo hago.

* * *

Estoy de camino a la Isla Crisantemo para tomar un descanso con mis pokemon por el hecho de que hemos trabajado muy duro, en este lugar habrá un concurso Pokemon, espero que May este ahí, me gustaría verla.

Al llegar al centro pokemon me doy cuenta de que mis sospechas eran ciertas, May esta aquí.

Me acerco para saludarla y veo que Ash esta tratando de hacer que su pokemon no se sienta mal pero su pokemon esta algo deprimido.

Ash: Vamos Sceptile, esfuérzate mas.

Drew: Lo estás empeorando, sabes.

May: Es Drew! –espero que Drew no compita en este concurso-.

Drew: Al decirle a un pokemon que se esfuerce mas, se estresa mas. No quieres eso, verdad?

Creo que Ash esta un poco enojado porque tengo mas conocimientos sobre los sentimientos de los Pokemon que él.

May: Oye Drew tu me enviaste esto?. –Es hora de saber si Drew fue el que me mando esta carta con una rosa, en la que está escrita que quiere verme en el concurso-.

Ella tiene un papel en la mano y no tengo idea de lo que esta hablando.

May: Me encantaría estar contigo en el concurso pero esta vez te venceré. Entendiste bien?

Drew: Ehh, yo no te envié nada.

May: Qué? -Oh enserio pensé que había sido él, creo que me desilusiona un poco el saber que no fue así, de quién será entonces-.

Creo que luce confundida, como sea mandar cartas es algo aburrido y cursi. Quién sea que le haya mandado una carta a May no tiene estilo.

Drew: Por favor, ese no es mi estilo. Deberías saberlo bien.

May, Max, Brock y Ash: Deberíamos?

Me sonrojo un poco y no se porque, creo que me siento apenado porque tal vez piensan que siempre le estoy dando regalos (rosas) a May. Es mejor cambiar de tema.

Drew: La verdad es que no participaré en este concurso pokemon.

May: No lo harás? -No se si saber eso me alivia o me decepciona un poco, tal vez ambas, supongo-.

Drew: He competido mucho últimamente y mis pokemon están muy cansados, vinimos a la isla Crisantemo para descansar.

Ella luce algo sorprendida por el hecho que no participare en un concurso.

May: A descansar? Vaya.

Ella esta algo confusa y no se porque.

May: Pero si tu no me lo enviaste, me pregunto quien lo haría.

También me pregunto quién se la habrá enviado, aunque no tiene mucha importancia; después de eso me voy con mis pokemon a la piscina para relajarnos un poco.

May: DREW!

Me levanto rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba recostado.

Drew: May, Que pasa?. –Le habrá pasado algo? Espero que este bien-.

May: Tengo una nueva amiga, se llama Brianna.

En seguida me doy cuenta que hay alguien a su lado, una chica de cabello castaño.

May: Ella es tu fan y se convirtió en coordinadora después de que te vio concursar.

Drew: Vaya, enserio? Muchas gracias. –Me halaga mucho ser inspiración para otros coordinadores, es una sensación que no cambiaria por nada-.

Ella luce un poco nerviosa pero se ve que es muy agradable, y también es una chica muy linda.

Brianna: Es un placer conocerte. -OH POR DIOS, EN VERDAD ES DREW EN PERSONA, MI VIDA HA CAMBIADO POR COMPLETO DESDE HOY-.

May: Y fue ella quien me envió la carta.

Brianna: No puse el nombre y me siento como una tonta.

Drew: Tu no hiciste nada mal, fue May la que cometió otro tonto error. –Es tan divertido culparla por todo-.

May: Solo hay una persona que me enviaría algo como eso, Señor Rosas. -Que arrogante, como siempre-.

Drew: Señor Rosas? -Enserio me acaba de llamar así?-.

De un momento a otro me sonrojo una vez mas, no se lo que me esta pasando. Nunca nadie me había llamado de tal manera.

Roselia sonríe y concuerda con May al llamarme señor rosas; me sorprendí bastante de que Roselia también piense así de mi.

Drew: Roselia!

Roselia esta muy feliz de hacerme sentir raro.

Creo que May ni Brianna se dieron cuenta de que me sonrojé.

May: Si le das la mano a Drew estoy segura de que le encantará.

Brianna: Si, enserio? -Conocerlo y darle la mano en un mismo día? Es el mejor día de toda mi vida!-.

Drew: Será todo un placer.

Nos damos la mano

Brianna: Es increíble al fin conocerte.

May: Ya lo habías hecho antes, no?

Drew: Y tu hablas demasiado.

Brianna: No puedo creer que lo hice.

Drew: Adiós y suerte en el concurso.

Brianna: Gracias, fue un sueño conocerte.

Me voy a cambiar para ir a ver a May en el concurso.

Me encuentro sentado junto a los amigos de May y ya es su turno de salir al escenario, ella usa a su Munchlax el cual logra hacer un increíble rayo solar. May definitivamente esta usando todo el poder del sol para hacer brillar a su pokemon, definitivamente ella es fantástica. Después del rayo solar su Munchlax usa metrónomo algo arriesgado y temerario pero es una gran estrategia, su pokemon se duerme pero ella logra despertarlo y al final logra hacer una maravillosa presentación.

Es el turno de Brianna y ella usa a Surskit, su pokemon congela toda la pista de hielo y hacer que patine por todo el lugar, definitivamente May tendrá competencia.

Después de que todos los participantes concursaron los jueces dan a conocer a los ganadores que pasaran a la siguiente ronda y May y Brianna lo han conseguido.

Max: Drew, como ves a May?

Drew: May usara a Munchlax en la segunda ronda?

Brock: Creo que me dijo que usaría a Combusken en la segunda ronda.

Drew: Pero que le pasa? Acaso no recuerda que el rayo solar de Munchlax es mas rápido en el sol. Que lastima, con el tendría una gran ventaja. Lo siento pero creo que su amiga May se equivoco otra vez.

Todos están un poco sorprendidos por mi comentario.

Brock: Creo que siempre dices lo que piensas hehe.

Después de muchas batallas en la segunda ronda al fin se enfrentan May y Brianna en las finales.

Al final May gano, estoy feliz por ella. Es una gran entrenadora.

El atardecer nos dirigimos a la playa a buscara a May y Brianna.

Max: Chicas, estuvieron increíbles.

May: Oye Drew que piensas de mis habilidades de batalla desde la ultima vez . -Estoy segura de que lo sorprendí mucho-.

Drew: La verdad creo que tuviste mucha suerte con la Megapatada que logro hacer tu Combusken para ganar la batalla. Si fura tu estaría muy agradecido.

Ella me da las gracias muy enfadada por mi comentario.

Me acerco a ellas para decirle a Brianna que peleo muy bien y que crio bastante bien a todos sus pokemon, ella se desmayó de la emoción.

Drew: Oye May, solo dos listones mas.

Ella se sonrojo un poco por mi comentario, creo que fue en la manera dulce que se lo dije, lo cual nunca hago. Ella agacho su cabeza para que no me percatara pero lo hice.

May: Por casualidad Drew cuantos listones tienes. –Por qué me sonrojé? Drew en un tonto-

Drew: Quién los cuenta. Adiós.

Me alejo para seguir con mi camino, May estuvo increíble y se que la veré otra vez. Ella es una fantástica coordinadora y es muy especial para mi, me sorprendo a mi mismo al darme cuenta que es así.


	7. Chapter 7: Solidad y el festival de Kant

Ya he obtenido mis cinco listones y voy a ir al concurso de Moolberry para encontrar a May y darle ánimos para que gane el último concurso que se realizara antes del gran festival, esta es su última oportunidad. Sé que ella estará ahí, llamémoslo una intuición; al llegar a mi destino quiero llamar a Solidad pero creo que no es buena idea, siento que no es lo que quiero y en vez de llamarla me dirijo al concurso a buscar a May, tengo la esperanza de encontrarla aquí.

El concurso comienza justo a tiempo y todos los pokemons se exhiben y por fin veo a May, me siento muy feliz de verla. Al iniciar su presentación May resbala en el suelo pero se repone y lo intenta de nuevo, durante toda su presentación ella comete errores y accidentes, creo que alguien está arruinando su presentación. Pero ella logra hacer una gran presentación y pasa a la siguiente ronda. Ella es talentosa de verdad.

Me dirijo al camerino para saludar a May y darle ánimos, espero que no se sienta mal por su presentación. Al llegar al camerino escucho que sus amigos la apoyan mucho y ella se siente muy bien así que no creo que sea necesario verla por ahora. Sus amigos salen del camerino y unos tipos se encuentran con ellos y le dicen a Ash que tiene una llamada de su madre, Brock junto con Max lo acompañan, creo que es algo sospechosos y los sigo; ellos llegan a un cuarto y los tipos que los llevaron hasta ahí, los encierran bajo llave. Eso resulta ser un contenedor el cual pretenden mandar lejos pero rápidamente voy con mi Flygon y los sacamos de ahí.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien, ahora me preocupa que estará pasando con May.

Ash, Brock y Max: Es Drew!

Drew: Rápido, May está en problemas!

Corremos lo más rápido posible pero de repente la tierra se abre y caemos en un agujero, el Equipo Rocket aparece al instante, ellos hicieron este agujero y lo cierran con una reja de metal. Solo esta Meowth y James, supongo que Jessy está disfrazada y estará concursando.

El Equipo Rocket revela que el tonto de Harly está detrás de todo esto, al parecer ellos se unieron para acabar con May, no puedo permitir que le hagan más daño a May, debo protegerla.

Con la ayuda de Forrestress Brock nos logra liberar y El Equipo Rocket termina huyendo.

Al salir rápidamente del agujero nos dirigimos al escenario para ayudar a May. Llegamos justo a tiempo para detenerlos.

Ash: Vasta Equipo Rocket.

Max: Creo que Harly ya es miembro del Equipo Rocket.

Harly: Tal vez haya cruzado la línea pero no soy tonto. –Definitivamente mucho más listo que esos tontos-.

Esto está muy tensionado y Harly se acerca a nosotros, con una mirada complaciente, me irrita mucho verlo.

Harly: Drew, también eres un bobo? Pensaba que tú eras más listo.

Drew: Te crees muy listo, no? –Como desearía poder callarlo en estos momentos-.

Harly: Si soy muy listo, pero estoy seguro de que Jessy le dará una lección a May, es hora de que aprenda.

Max: Eso significa que ella está usando tus pokemon, lo sabía.

Ash: Sabes que eso no es justo, es jugar sucio, un verdadero coordinador jamás haría algo así, May les va a enseñar el verdadero trabajo de un coordinador.

Harly: No lo digan enserio, todo se vale y no hay ninguna regla que diga que no se pueden usar pokemon de otros. El trabajo de un coordinador no es criarlos, es lucirlos.

Drew: Uy que listo. –Sabe que no puede ganarle a May justamente y solo hace esto para que no se sienta amenazado, es un cobarde y un insulto a los coordinadores de verdad-.

Harly: Estamos cerca del gran festival y te sugiero que no me molestes más de lo que ya lo haces.

Drew: Lo mismo para ti. –Si le vuelve a hacer algo a May juro que me vengaré-.

Harly se va enojado del lugar, tal vez creyó que lograría intimidarnos.

Ash: No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda Drew, muchas gracias.

Drew: Lo hice solo para que May tuviera quien apoyarla. –No puedo dejar que la gente piense que soy buena persona-.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente para ver el concurso de May y efectivamente gana, demostrado sus grandes habilidades, creo que Harly estará muy feliz de ver que May ganó a pesar de todas sus trampas.

Me alegraré de poder ver a May en el Gran Festival.

Al atardecer May se reúne con sus amigos y al poco tiempo ella nota mi presencia, me siento algo contento de poder hablar con ella por fin.

May: Drew! No sabía que estabas aquí –Espero que haya visto mi victoria de hoy-.

Ella se dirige rápidamente hacia mí, ignorando un comentario de Ash.

Drew: Bueno May, por fin iras al gran festival, es una gran noticia.

May: Me enteré de que tú ya tienes tus cinco listones –Como siempre consigue todo antes que yo, bueno al menos significa que lo volveré a ver allí-.

Drew: Nos vemos en el escenario Indigo, chao.

Ella susurra mi nombre en voz baja, lo hace de una forma que se ve muy tierna e indefensa, creo que me sonrojo un poco al notarlo.

May: Te ganaré, ya verás. –Me alegra que haya estado hoy aquí-.

Al salir de la ciudad solo puedo pensar en lo bien que estuvo May hoy y lo bien que estará en el gran festival. Venir a verla ha sido una gran decisión.

* * *

Antes de ir al gran festival quiero conseguir un pokemon extraordinario, así que me dirijo un lejano bosque para encontrarlo. He pasado casi un mes buscándolo y no he tenido éxito, creo que lo mejor será rendirme. Me dirijo a la salida del bosque y de repente, sin buscarlo y de la nada, aparece un hermoso y poderoso pokemon, es un Absol, saco a Roselia para combatir y el debilita a mi pokemon, entonces con ayuda de Masquerain logramos capturarlo, definitivamente irá genial en mi equipo; pasé días entrenando con Absol, para así poder ganar fácilmente el gran festival. Después de unos días nos vamos rápidamente para poder llegar al gran festival.

Llegamos a el centro pokemon y un Aipom esta descontrolado y robando las gorras de todas las personas, es algo que no se ve a diario, le digo a Roselia que use danza pétalos para que Aipom quede suspendido y después girando en el aire. Alguien más usa psíquico para que Aipom no escape y al fin se tranquilice, el pokemon sale corriendo del centro pokemon.

Puedo ver a Ash, Max, Brock y May

Drew: Qué pasa May, necesitas calmarte más que ese Aipom. –Extrañaba molestar a May, es divertido ver su reacción-.

May: Por favor Drew, apuesto que estas tan nervioso como yo. –Debe estarlo es un gran momento para el que nos preparamos-.

Drew: Lo siento May, nunca estoy nervioso. –Tal vez un poco ansioso pero ahora jamás me pongo nervioso por estas cosas, bueno no como ella claramente-.

Mi mirada se dirige a otro lugar y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Una cara familiar se acerca hacia nosotros y simplemente no puede ser, es Solidad, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, me emociona un poco encontrarla aquí.

Solidad: Pero, según recuerdo, eras un poco nervioso, cuando eras mucho más joven Drew.

Brock se adelanta y saluda a Solidad, al parecer ellos ya se conocían. El mundo es muy pequeño. Después de saludarse ella se acerca hacia mí, no sé bien que pensar.

Solidad: Que milagro, cómo estás Drew? –Vaya en el fondo sigue siendo aquel buen chico que conocí, me alegra saber que sigue así-.

Drew: Bien, que bueno verte aquí Solidad. –Por qué no me dijo que ella estaría en Kanto, bueno tampoco le dije que yo estaría aquí pero de igual manera no hemos hablado el uno con el otro hace mucho tiempo-.

Solidad: Que linda Roselia, excelente baile de pétalos. –Estoy tan feliz de ver a Drew y espero que no esté enojado por no haberle dicho que yo estaría aquí-.

Drew: La fuerza psíquica de tu Slowbro es muy fuerte y hermosa. –Como tú, me atrevo a pensar, luego creo que es algo tonto compararla con un Slowbro, no sé porque me pongo así cuando ella está cerca-

Solidad: Que bueno que no has cambiado nada, enserio me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo.

Drew: Tengo muchas ganas de ver tus pokemon Solidad, seguro son fabulosos. Adiós. –Creo que es mejor marcharme por ahora-.

Ates de irme le quiero dar un consejo a May.

Drew: Oye May, ella es una dura oponente, deberás tener mucho cuidado.

May: Muchas gracias por el consejo, pero se cuidarme sola. –Que fue todo eso que pasó aquí, me siento algo confundida, será mejor que descanse-.

Me despido de May y sus amigos y me voy de ahí, quiero despejar mi mente.

No puedo creer que Solidad este aquí y que haya conocido a May, me siento confundido y no se la razón, debo concentrarme en el gran festival en estos momentos, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, me siento algo intranquilo.

Espero que Solidad no le cuente lo mucho que he hablado de May y tampoco quiero que May le diga a Solidad que yo no he mencionado nada acerca ella. Me siento muy nervioso. Es mejor irme a entrenar para despejar mi mente, estoy frustrado.

Al día siguiente, el concurso comienza y me encuentro con May y Solidad en el camerino. Me pregunto de que han hablado, espero que Solidad no le haya dicho nada acerca de mi primer concurso, ya es suficiente como me siento por el presente para recordar esas cosas.

El concurso empieza y solo 64 coordinadores pasaran a la siguiente ronda y regresaremos mañana, somos aproximadamente 200 participantes. May lo hace muy bien, después de eso es el turno de Solidad y mientras ella está en el escenario May y yo tenemos una conversación que odiare por mucho tiempo.

May: Es cierto que tu lloraste en tu primer concurso? –Es raro pensar en que el Drew que conozco en sus inicios haya sido así-.

Drew: Si intentas hacerme la guerra psicológica no vas a vencerme. –No puedo creer que Solidad le haya dicho eso a May-.

May: No seas tonto, solo que no suenas como el Drew que conozco y admiro. Eso es todo. –Le dije que lo admiraba sin pensarlo, espero no se haya fijado-.

Ella me admira? Es interesante, me siento feliz de oír eso y decido contarle a May acerca de mi primer concurso y qué fue lo que pasó.

Drew: A decir verdad antes era una persona muy nerviosa.

Y antes de que pueda decirle más, ha llegado mi turno de participar y lo hago tan bien que estoy seguro de que pasare a la siguiente ronda.

Y ahora es el turno de Harly, esperaba verlo aquí y como era de esperar Harly pasa a la siguiente ronda al igual que nosotros.

En la noche todos nosotros nos dirigimos a descansar para seguir mañana.

* * *

Me acabo de levantar un poco frustrado por el hecho de que Harly esta aquí y también por el hecho de que solidad y May se conocieron. No me siento muy animado el día de hoy pero ya es hora de irme al escenario.

Soy el primero en participar y es momento de que Absol salga a relucir todo su esplendor, le digo que use Flash, el cual es un poder que emite un hermoso brillo por todo el escenario, después usa chorro de agua para hacer un hermosos remolino para que al final lo destruya y disperse las gotas de agua con viento cortante.

No me gusto para nada ese ultimo ataque, no fue perfecto y es como si hubiera sido patético.

No quiero quedarme a ver las presentaciones de los demás y me voy directo a perfeccionar el ataque viento cortante con Absol. Estoy muy enfurecido y solo le grito a mi pokemon. May y los demás llegan para ver que es lo que me sucede.

May: que es lo que te pasa Drew? –jamás lo había visto así-

Drew: nada, absol no lo esta haciendo bien. Eso es todo y es algo muy serio

Solidad: todo iba bien al principio, el publico estaba impactado con tus ataques de Flash y de agua pero usaste viento cortante para el final y fallaste. Eso es cierto o no Drew?

Drew: si, es que lo hice sin pasión. –me siento como un tonto-

May: ay drew. –no me gusta verlo de esa manera, se ve tan vulnerable y triste-

Drew: Absol después repasamos, regresa. –me quiero ir de aquí para estar solo- ya me voy.

May: oye Drew, absol hizo su mejor esfuerzo y además estuvo maravilloso y te atrevez a decir que fallo, no crees que Absol se merece mucho mas que eso . –no puedo soportar verlo así-

Drew: Roselia, Masquerain y Flygon siempre se esfuerzan mas de lo que yo espero, así que no es suficiente con solo intentarlo. NO SOY UN DEBILUCHO COMO TU

No puedo creer que le haya gritado a May pero no me siento muy bien y quiero estar solo por ahora así que me largo de ahí para pensar bien las cosas.

May: como me dice eso, yo no soy gentil porque ame y apoye a mis pokemon. Que es lo que le pasa?

En estos momentos me encuentro sentado cerca del lago viendo el atardecer y pienso muy bien todo lo que paso hace poco. Creo que May estaba un poco triste y eso me hace estar triste, no comprendo porque me siento así por ella pero tal vez ella me importa mucho y no quiero lastimarla de nuevo.

Mientras estoy pensando en eso alguien me sorprende

Ash y Brock: oye

Drew: ah, son ustedes. Oigan, solo dije lo que pensaba

Ash: ya lo se Drew

Brock: May esta hablando con Solidad en este momento y creo que seria buena idea hacer lo mismo.

Me siento como un niño siendo regañado

Ash: sabes, verte a ti me hizo pensar en todos los rivales que he tenido en batalla en todos estos años. Nunca platique con ellos de la forma que entrenaban y con eso lidiamos en batalla

Drew: ya te oí, somos rivales May y yo

Me siento mucho mejor después de este consejo.

Al anochecer me dirijo a ver las estrellas y es un hermoso cielo nocturno. Creo que es mejor irme a dormir para seguir con las rondas el día de mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente se dan a conocer a los concursantes que pasaron a la siguiente ronda y los cuatro lo logramos.

May se enfrenta a Drew y logra vencerlo, estoy tan feliz de haber visto esa presentación.

Después de varias batallas es el momento de que May y yo nos enfrentemos, estoy muy emocionado por esta batalla

May usa a Combusken y Squirtle, en mi caso uso a Flygon y Absol.

La batalla es muy emocionante y los dos estamos a la par pero al final ella gana. Me siento muy feliz y orgulloso por ella, al fin me ganó. Ella nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Mas tarde en los camerinos me siento con muchas ganas de poder hablar con May

Drew: hola May

May: Drew!

Drew: que buenas combinaciones hiciste

May: muchas gracias pero no le llegan ni a los talones a las tuyas

Drew: pero ganaste y eso es lo que en verdad cuenta

Mas tarde May y Solidad se enfrentan para competir por la copa Kanto y lastimosamente May pierde. Solidad gana el gran festival y May esta muy afectada.

En la noche se hace una cena para festejar otro grandioso año pero yo prefiero irme y antes de seguir mi camino le pido a Solidad que le de una Rosa a May. Antes de poder marcharme May me detiene.

May: Drew espera. Te veré en algún concurso? –quiero verlo y no solo una vez-

Ella sostiene en sus manos la rosa que Solidad le dio

Drew: si, por supuesto May, bueno adiós. –me gustaría verla pero no estoy seguro de que sea posible, no se cual será mi siguiente concurso pero no quiero ver a May triste como yo lo estoy así que por eso le dije que si-

May: adiós Drew, cuídate. – espero volverme a encontrar con el-

Antes de decidir cual será mi siguiente destino, quiero ir a visitar lugares a los cuales no había ido en la región de Kanto y me gustaría ir antes de partir a otra región.

Después de caminar por toda la noche, al fin llego a un centro pokemon y me dirijo a dormir.


	8. Chapter 8: El final de kanto

Me encuentro en el Centro Pokemon al cual llegue anoche, todavía no se que hacer en el futuro y para despejar mi mente salgo a caminar y mientras lo hago recuerdo la conversación que tuve con solidad el anterior día.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Drew: hola solidad

Solidad: hola Drew

Drew: estas preparada para la siguiente ronda?

Solidad: por supuesto

Drew: y porque no me dijiste que estarías en Kanto?

Solidad: no lo se, han pasado muchas cosas desde el día en que nos conocimos

Drew: si, lo se

Solidad: sabes, la pelea que tuve contigo fue una de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida

Drew: lo mismo digo, pero tu ganaste

Solidad: si, pero eso te hizo ser mas fuerte

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas ella dice algo que me dejaría atónito

Solidad: tu me gustabas Drew

No se que decir y ella prosigue

Solidad: me gustabas y sabia que tu sentías lo mismo cuando me diste esa hermosa rosa hace tanto tiempo

Drew: si, tienes razón. –me siento raro en esta situación pero no me siento nervioso, es como si ya no sintiera lo que sentía por ella desde el inicio de mi viaje-

Solidad: pero tu ya no sientes lo mismo y yo tampoco y eso es algo que ya sabes

Drew: y porque me lo dices ahora?

Solidad: porque quiero que seamos grandes amigos y los amigos no se guardan secretos y lo sabes bien.

Drew: sabes, antes me hubiera gustado estar contigo pero no como amigos y todo eso ha cambiado

Solidad: lo mismo siento y por eso creo que fue una muy buena idea hablarlo

Drew: si, podrías hacer un favor?

Solidad: por supuesto

Drew: entregarías una rosa a May al finalizar el Gran Festival?

Solidad: claro, se ve que es importante para ti

Drew: por supuesto que no, solo somos rivales

Solidad: si tu lo dices

Ella me lanza una sonrisa picara intentando decir algo mas pero no se que es lo que quiere decir

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Me gusta saber que Solidad seguirá siendo mi amiga.

Después de unos pocos días de viaje, llego a una ciudad en la cual han llegado varios entrenadores así que voy directo a hablar con ellos y me comentan que son entrenadores de Johto y tengo una corazonada de que ese será mi nuevo destino.

Me voy directo a buscar a May, sin saber la razón, supongo que no deben estar lejos. Escuche que Ash se enfrentaría en la Pirámide de batalla y tras preguntar donde estaría me dirijo directo ahí.

Al fin llego y logro ver a May con sus amigos, Roselia se acerca a May y ella se arrodilla para verla mejor.

May: no deberías estar aquí sola. –debe de estar con un entrenador-

Drew: así es. Me imagine que los encontraría por aquí.

May: Drew!

Mas tarde May y yo nos dirigimos a un lindo escenario de concursos que hay en el centro pokemon .

Mientras yo le doy Pokecubos a mi Roselia, ella esta sentada detrás mío un poco triste

May: sabes me diste un gran susto hace rato. Estaba pensando en ti cuando de repente te apareciste.

Drew: pensabas bien de mi?. –me sorprendo mucho al escuchar lo que ella dice-

May: si, claro que si. Estábamos hablando sobre nuestros rivales y por supuesto que comencé a pensar en ti Drew. –me puse algo sonrojada, espero que no crea que solo pienso en el-

Drew: me siento honrado y como te has sentido después de la derrota.

May: muy bien, eso creo. Y tu como te has sentido?

Drew: pues me he sentido como cualquier otro coordinador después de una derrota, creo. Y asegurarse que sus pokemon estén bien y con suerte tener un nuevo amigo.

May: nuevo amigo?

Ella luce muy trsite

Drew: aun te aferras a tu derrota con solidad, cierto?. Eso es porque descubrió tu punto débil y ya no estas tan confiada para superarlo. Esa es la verdad o me equivoco?

Ella me lo confirma

Drew: de acuerdo, deberíamos tener una batalla

May: Drew, para que?

Drew: no lo se, es que tenemos este gran escenario y después de el gran festival ayudaría a disipar las dudas

May: eso crees?. Tal vez

Sus amigos llegan a decirle que es una buena idea y concursamos. Harly llega a ver nuestra presentación, no me molesta tanto como la ultima vez, creo que ya he llegado a soportarlo.

La batalla es genial y May y yo nos divertimos mucho. Después de una hermosa presentación el ganador fue yo. May se siente mucho mejor.

Al atardecer los dos nos sentamos a la orilla de la montaña-

May: creí que te vencería pero esta vez me ganaste de nuevo

Drew: creo que cada quien debe hacer sus cosas

May: sabes que?, creo que me estaba volviendo un poco confiada y un buen coordinador jamás debe ser así. Esta batalla hizo que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas. Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenia que encontrar un estilo de pelea que fuera tuyo y solo tuyo?. Pues quiero encontrar mi propio estilo y lucir a mis pokemon mejor de lo que lo hago ahora.

Drew: suena bien.-me gusta que May este decidida a mejorar mucho-

May: Drew, adonde iras ahora?

Drew: a la región Johto, quiero participar en concursos ahí

May: enserio? –eso es genail-

Drew: y creo que Solidad estará en Johto también

May: imagino que así es. –me siento triste, creo que no quiero que Drew este solo en la región Johto con Solidad-

Harly aparece de la nada y dice que también ira a la región Johto. Después Harly corre directo a la región Johto, es raro pero me agrada.

Los amigos de May se acercan y es hora de irme.

Drew: adiós, creo que es hora de irme

May: ya te vas?

Drew: si, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos pueda ver tu nuevo estilo

May: es un trato Drew, cuídate y gracias por todo.

Me alejo directo a la región Johto

Me hubiera gustado convencer a May de ir a la región Johto pero eso es decisión suya. Me gustaría poder verla una vez mas. Me siento triste solo de pensar en la idea de que jamás la volveré a ver.


	9. Chapter 9: Johto

**La historia será narrada por perspectivas diferentes en un mismo tiempo.**

* * *

**DREW_**

He viajado por días y al fin llegue a Johto, me siento nervioso de comenzar una nueva aventura pero se que estaré bien. Entraré a un nuevo concurso que se realizara en la Cuidad Cerezo; me siento muy extraño, no me siento con ganas de participar. Estoy sentado frente a un hermoso lago y pienso que me hace falta algo. De repente, alguien grita mi nombre y al mirar quien es, siento como si todas mis preocupaciones se hubieran ido.

May: Drew!

Drew: May!

Nos acercamos para saludarnos mejor.

May: Cómo estas Drew? Esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Drew: Veo que al fin decidiste venir, y dónde están tus amigos? –Es raro verla sola-.

May: Decidí viajar sola, creo que me ayudara a encontrar mi propio estilo de batalla.

Me siento tan feliz de saber que May estará compitiendo conmigo otra vez.

Drew: Vas a participar en el concurso?

May: No, acabé de participar en uno y no me fue muy bien, debo volver a encontrar mi ritmo como coordinadora antes de volver a participar.

Drew: Pero sigues adelante y eso es lo que importa.

May: Si, eso creo. –Me hubiera gustado ganar mi primer concurso Jhoto-.

Drew: Sabes, leí algo sobre un lugar donde venden el mejor pastel, quieres ir?

May: Si, por supuesto. –tenia mucha hambre-.

May y yo llegamos al restaurante y los dos pedimos deliciosos postres pero solo queda un pedazo de pastel.

Mesera: Lo siento, pero no quedan mas pasteles.

May: No hay problema. Drew, te importa si compartimos? . –Tengo mucha hambre, espero que no le importe-.

Drew: Ehh, por mi esta bien.

Los dos empezamos a comer el mismo pedazo de pastel y me siento muy nervioso pero a la vez es una sensación linda.

Al finalizar el pastel, empezamos a hablar sobre diversos temas que no tienen nada que ver con los concursos.

May: Alguna vez has tenido novia? –tengo curiosidad–.

Me ruborizo mucho y es una pregunta algo incómoda.

Drew: Si, pero no fue nada serio. Al final terminamos siendo amigos.

May: Ya veo. –Tal vez no soportaba su actitud haha-.

May parece estar riendo, me pregunto cual será la causa.

Drew: Bueno, la misma pregunta para ti.

May: No he tenido novio. –Me gustaría otro trozo de pastel-.

Me siento muy aliviado de escuchar eso, creo que nadie se merece estar con ella . Ella es talentosa y linda.

Me siento muy desorientado por ese ultimo pensamiento y May se dio cuenta.

May: Drew, estás bien? –Se ve muy raro-.

Drew: Ehh, claro.

Me siento intrigado por algo y no me detengo ni un segundo para preguntárselo.

Drew: Y te gusta alguien? –Me siento muy nervioso, asustado por cualquiera que sea su respuesta-.

May: –Qué pregunta es esa? Somos solo amigos pero no se por qué estoy sonrojada– No lo creo.

Drew: No lo crees, que respuesta es esa?

May: Pues esa es mi respuesta. A ti te gusta alguien? –El esta algo sonrojado, creo que es por el calor de la ciudad-.

Cuando ella me pregunta eso, siento que mi corazón late muy rápido y mi respuesta es algo brusca.

Drew: No tengo razón para responder preguntas tan bobas.

May: Qué? Pero tu fuiste el que pregunto eso. –Es un tonto-.

Drew: Bueno, simplemente no quiero responderle a alguien tan débil y tonta como tu.

Ella luce algo triste y enojada, mi comentario me recuerda el día que conocí a May, era un poco malo con ella.

Ella se levanta de la mesa bastante enojada.

May: Sabes, no tengo que estar aquí escuchando tus insultos. –Nunca cambiará, aggg-.

Drew: May yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, ella sale del restaurante y justo en la puerta, ella choca con alguien.

May: Lo siento. –Soy un poco torpe-.

Chico: No te preocupes. Tu estás bien?

May: Si.

Chico: Mi nombre es Bruno.

May: Soy May

Bruno: Sabes, creo que te he visto antes.

May: Eso crees?

Bruno: De dónde eres?

May: De ciudad Petalburgo, en la región Hoenn.

Bruno: Por supuesto, eres la hija de Norman, verdad?

May: Si, cómo lo sabes? -Quién es este chico y cómo es que me conoce-.

Bruno: Norman es todo un leyenda, yo he combatido con el. soy entrenado pokemon.

May: Vaya, que increíble. Sabes yo tenia un amigo que es entrenador Pokemon pero decidimos viajar por separado.

Bruno: Eso es genial, tu también eres entrenadora pokemon?

May: No, yo me dedico a los concursos.

Bruno: Sabes, yo participe en un concurso y fue un fiasco.

May: Haha, eso es grandioso. No me lo has dicho, pero de que ciudad eres?

Bruno: Soy de ciudad Malvadona.

May: Yo he estado ahí, es una ciudad muy hermosa.

Odio toda esta situación, me siento como un tonto. No puedo continuar viendo esto, así que me acerco a ellos.

Drew: May…

May: Qué quieres Drew?

Ella esta muy enojada y creo que lo esta aun mas por haber interrumpido su conversación.

Drew: Nada, solo quería hablar contigo.

May: Olvídalo, eres un cretino.

Esas palabras me dolieron mucho, como una punzada en el corazón.

May: Bruno, te presento a Drew. –Que es un completo tonto-.

Bruno: Hola, creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar, será mejor que me vaya.

May: No te preocupes, yo ya me iba de todos modos.

Me siento mal por todo lo que esta pasando

Bruno: Esta bien, fue un gusto conocerte.

May: Si, adiós BRUNO

Ella ni siquiera me mira y se va

Bruno: Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Drew.

Drew: Si, me tengo que ir.

Dejo la pastelería y corro en busca de May pero ella ya no esta.

No la vuelvo a ver y decido rendirme, me voy al centro pokemon para dormir ya que mañana será el concurso y debo descansar.

**MAY_**

Bruno: Esta bien, fue un gusto conocerte.

May: Si, adiós BRUNO.

Me alejo lo mas rápido posible sin mirar a Drew. Es un tonto, jamás dejará de ser un cretino.

Me iré a otra ciudad, me dirigiré a Ciudad Florando. Habrá una lluvia de Meteoritos y podre verlo desde el observatorio. Cuando llego a Ciudad Florando ya es de noche y me dirijo directo a comprar la entrada, será tan hermosos ver la lluvia de meteoritos. Mientras pienso en lo hermoso que será la lluvia de meteoritos, choco con alguien mas.

May: Perdón. –Dos veces en un día, soy algo torpe hehe-.

Bruno: May!

May: Eres tu? Qué haces aquí? -Y las dos veces con el mismo chico, me siento algo apenada-.

Bruno: Vine a ver la lluvia de meteoritos, y tu qué haces aquí?

May: He venido a hacer lo mismo, me han dicho que es algo muy hermoso.

Bruno: Te importa si nos sentamos juntos?

May: Eso seria grandioso.

Bruno: Pues vamos a hacer la fila para alcanzar a entrar.

Bruno y yo nos dirigimos a la fila, el lleva un gorro blanco que al principio lo confundí con su cabello. Esta vestido a la moda y sus ojos son de color café, son muy profundos y lindos.

Bruno: Y cómo te fue con tu amigo?

May: Drew es un tonto, siempre ha sido un cretino. Aunque al final de mi viaje por Kanto el se porto muy amable pero creo que el jamás cambiará.

Bruno: Sabes, se lo veía muy triste cuando tu te fuiste.

May: No me interesa, ya no quiero pensar en él.

Bruno: Entonces cambiemos de tema.

May: Esta bien. Como eres un entrenador debes estar interesado en competir en la Liga Johto, verdad?

Bruno: Así es, tengo 3 medallas hasta ahora.

La fila sigue avanzando rápido, pero los dos estamos muy emocionados hablando de diversas cosas.

May: Así que te enfrentaste a mi papá.

Bruno: Así es, es un entrenador rudo, me costo vencerlo.

May: Y cuando decidiste venir a Johto?

Bruno: Bueno, mi viaje empezó en Hoenn y después viaje a la Región Sinnoh.

May: Vaya, es increíble.

Bruno: Si, además conocí pokemons inigualables y únicos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle mas llegamos a la entrada.

Señor: Que buena suerte que tienen jovencitos, son las dos ultimas entradas.

May: Alcanzamos, de seguro el espectáculo será asombroso.

Estoy tan feliz de poder ser capaz de ver el espectáculo.

Bruno y yo nos sentamos en la primera fila del observatorio y el espectáculo comienza.

Bruno: Es muy hermoso.

May: Así es.

La noche sigue y es tan mágica. Después de unas horas el espectáculo termina y los dos nos vamos.

May: Fue una linda noche.

Bruno: Lo se, el espectáculo fue increíble.

May: Me olvidé de preguntarte algo.

Bruno: Y qué es?

May: Cómo te enteraste que el observatorio iba a dar la función?

Bruno: Lo leí en mi DexNav.

May: Yo también tengo una, te parece si nos agregamos?

Bruno: Claro.

May: Así podremos estar en contacto, me gusta tener nuevos amigos.

Bruno: A mi también.

Bruno parece ser alguien maduro, gracioso y cortes.

May: A donde irás después?

Bruno: Me dirijo a Ciudad Endrino, la líder de gimnasio se especializa en pokemon tipo Dragón.

May: Esa será una batalla difícil. Sabes, ahí habrá un concurso, te gustaría ir juntos?

Bruno: Eso seria divertido.

Bruno y yo nos despedimos y decidimos ir a descansar para poder viajar mañana con mucho animo.

* * *

**DREW_**

Me despierto algo cansado y torpe, creo que May se enojo mucho y todo por mi estúpida actitud. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso e ir a el concurso de hoy.

Al llegar ahí, veo a los contrincantes y no parecen ser tan fuertes, paso las primeras rondas fácilmente y me enfrento a un entrenador que se parece a el chico de ayer con el que May hablo.

La batalla empieza y mi Flygon se enfrenta a un Hydreigon, la batalla empieza fácil y mi Flygon lo destroza con Garra Dragón, me siento feliz de haber acabado con alguien tan tonto como el.

Al terminar el concurso voy a seguir mi viaje y antes de poder salir del edificio alguien me llama.

Solidad: Hola Drew.

Drew: Ah, hola Solidad, qué haces aquí?

Solidad: Vine a ver el concurso.

Drew: Y cómo crees que estuvo?

Solidad: Bien, note que estabas muy enojado.

Drew: Y?

Solidad: Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Ella me mira con una ternura y convicción inigualable lo cual me hace hablar sin parar.

Drew: Bueno, ayer me encontré con May y las cosas no salieron bien.

Solidad: Prosigue.

Drew: Y tal vez dije un comentario ofensivo y ella se enojo.

Solidad: Entonces es la culpa de ella?

Drew: No, es mía. Pero luego ella conoció a un chico y fue como si yo ya no existiera, ella me ignoro.

Solidad: Sabes Drew, eso se llaman celos.

Drew: Celos? De qué?

Solidad: Haha Drew, al parecer eres un poco despistado.

Drew: Qué quieres decir con eso?

Solidad: Pues te gusta May.

Ese comentario me hizo sentir libre, como si lo hubiera estado escondiendo de mi mismo por mucho tiempo.

Solidad: Estabas celoso de ese chico.

Drew: Soy un tonto. -Lastimé a alquilen que me importa-.

Solidad: Solo tienes que arreglar las cosas con May y todo estará bien.

Drew: Tienes razón, espero encontrarla pronto. -Tengo que hacerlo y decirle lo que siento, decirle que ella me gusta-.

Solidad: Buena suerte Drew, me tengo que ir.

Ella camina hacia su nuevo destino para conseguir otro listón pero antes de que se marche quiero darle las gracias por ser una Gran amiga.

Drew: Solidad!

Solidad: Si Drew?

Drew: Gracias.

Solidad: No me tienes que agradecer.

Drew: Adiós.

Solidad: Adiós

Después de despedirme de Solidad me preparo para partir a la ciudad donde se realizara el siguiente concurso pero al parecer habrá dos concursos que se realizaran en dos días. Sin tener la menor idea a que lugar debería dirigirme, opto por ir a Ciudad Trigal y espero encontrar a May ahí.

**MAY_**

Despierto y lo primero que hago es ver el reloj y al parecer he despertado muy temprano, son las seis de la mañana y Bruno y yo saldremos de camino a ciudad Endrino a las ocho, tengo dos horas para dormir de nuevo pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, así que es mejor ir a caminar por el centro pokemon.

En el jardín saco a Beautyfly de su Pokeball.

May: Hola Beutyfly.

Beautyfly: BeautyBeautiFly.

May: Espero que hayas amanecido bien.

Bruno: No sabia que te gustaba madrugar.

May: BRUNO!

Bruno: Perdón, te asusté?

May: Si, un poco. –Creo que me asusto con facilidad-.

Bruno: Cómo dormiste?

May: Bien, y tu?

Bruno: Bien.

Bruno analiza con detenimiento a Beautifly.

Bruno: Sabes, es un grandioso pokemon.

May: Gracias.

Bruno: Te parece una batalla pokemon?

May: De verdad?

Bruno: Claro, no veo la razón por a cual no podamos tener una batalla.

No me siento lista para una batalla y parece que Bruno es muy buen entrenador pero algo en el me hace aceptar el desafío.

May: Esta bien.

Drew: Genial.

Nos preparamos para una Batalla amistosa, el usa a Swampert y yo a Beautifly.

May: Vaya, es un pokemon muy grande.

Bruno: El es mi primer Pokemon.

May: Mi primer pokemon es Torchic.

Bruno: Eso es genial pero creo que en una batalla así, yo tendría la ventaja.

May: Lo veremos en otra ocasión. –Es como un reto pero nada comparado con la actitud de Drew, el lo dice de una forma amable y entusiasta-.

Bruno: Lista?

May: Adelante.

La batalla da inicio.

Bruno: Swampert usa hidrobomba.

May: Beautifly esquívalo.

Beautifly lo esquiva perfectamente pero Swampert lo ataca con rayo hielo y Beautyfly cae fácilmente.

May: Beautifly! Estas bien?

Beautyfly parece estar bien y Bruno se acerca

Bruno: No debes estar nerviosa May, se que eres capaz de pelear mejor.

May: He estado algo triste por perder mi primer concurso aquí.

Bruno: No te preocupes, ganaras el siguiente.

El me dirige una sonrisa muy tierna y sincera.

Bruno: Bueno, crees que es hora de irnos?

May: Si.

Partimos y en todo el viaje Beautyfly viaja junto a mi.

Bruno: Es un hermoso Beautyfly.

May: Fue el primer pokemon que capturé.

Bruno: Conozcoo esa sensación a la perfección.

Bruno y yo hablamos todo el camino y sin darnos cuenta hemos llegado a Ciudad Endrino.

Bruno: Creo que hoy no es día de ir a retar al líder de gimnasio. Te gustaría ir de compras?

May: De verdad?

Bruno: Si, porque no.

May: Eso seria grandioso.

Bruno y yo vamos directo a el centro comercial, será un grandioso día.


	10. Chapter 10: Bruno

**Perdonen la demora pero soy algo perezosa; además, cuando me propuse a escribir un nuevo capitulo algunas cosas surgieron ( Sol y Piscina) XD**

**También quiero decirles que arreglare los anteriores capítulos para que sean mas fáciles de entender y leer. Gracias por sus sugerencias y por leer.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y también espero que no sea aburrido.**

* * *

**May_**

Bruno y yo nos encontramos en ciudad Endrino y lo primero que hacemos es ir de compras. Los dos paseamos por el centro comercial y visitamos varias tiendas.

Bruno: He visto un lindo vestido para ti.

May: ¿Vestido? ¿Para que? –nunca antes había usado un vestido. Se que puede parecer raro pero es verdad–.

Bruno: Para tus concursos. Se que no es muy común usar vestidos en Hoenn pero en esta región si lo es.

May: Ahora que lo mencionas… en mi primer concurso mire a varias personas usando trajes y vestidos.

Bruno se ríe. Es una risa diferente a la de Drew, es amistosa y no trata de burlarse de mi como mi tonto rival. Creo que Bruno tiene razón y esa es la razón por la que lo sigo a una linda tienda. Hay millones de vestidos por todas partes pero hay uno que me llama mucho la atención y es el que Bruno ha escogido para mi.

Bruno: Pruébatelo.

Me sonríe y entro al probador. Es un hermoso vestido que es digno para llevarse en un concurso Pokemon. El vestido es rosado y tiene una falda que cae con elegancia hasta mis rodillas, las zapatillas son robadas y tienen listones que enrollan mis piernas; ademas, uso un listón para sujetar mi cabello. Salgo del probador y Bruno me mira de una manera muy extraña, no puedo descifrar su expresión.

May: Y ¿Qué tal está?

Bruno: Es… es muy lindo… el vestido. Deberías llevarlo y lucirlo en todos tus concursos.

Bruno me convence y compro el vestido. Ambos salimos de la tienda y seguimos explorando el centro comercial.

Bruno: Vamos a comer. Te invitare un helado.

Los dos nos dirigimos a una pequeña tienda y hacemos la fila para comprar helado. Los dos estamos muy concentrados en nuestra charla hasta que alguien grita mi nombre, es una voz conocida y perturbadora.

Harley: ¡May!

May: No… es… verdad.

Harley se acerca corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde yo estoy.

Harley: Te he extrañado mucho mi querida May. No me digas que estas disfrutando de un delicioso helado sola ¿Dónde esta D-r-e-w?

Bruno: Ella no esta sola.

Bruno pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me acerca a él sonriendo. Harley tiene una expresión divertida y curiosa.

Harley: ¿Quién es este jovencito de aquí, May?

May: El es Bruno, es un nuevo amigo.

Harlry: Ya veo. Es mejor que los deje solos, tortolitos. Me iré a ciudad Trigal, nos vemos.

Bruno: Es un tipo muy extraño pero divertido.

May: Harley es muy… muy complicado.

Ambos reímos. Mientras, comemos helado, le cuento a Bruno todas las locuras y atrocidades que Harley me hizo en algunos concursos (trampas, conspiraciones, la imitación que hizo de mi en el gran festival, etc. Lo típico de Harley).

**Drew_**

Después de un largo viaje, he llegado a Ciudad Trigal. El concurso se realizara mañana y debo prepararme para el, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo y es May. Tengo la necesidad de irla a buscar por toda la ciudad pero la probabilidad de encontrarla en muy baja.

Drew: ¿Dónde podrás estar May?

Quiero arreglar las cosas con ella pero también tengo que enfocarme en los concursos pokemon. Creo que la mejor forma de encontrarla es esperar hasta mañana y verla en el concurso. Paso el resto del día entrenando con mis pokemon, nos hospedaremos en el centro pokemon ya que queda bastante cerca de donde se realizara en consurso, la única forma de sacarme a May de la cabeza en entrenando. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Se que me… gusta pero no debería pensar en ella todo el tiempo. Es fastidioso.

A la mañana siguiente me alisto para ir al concurso y soy el primero en llegar, las personas van llegando poco a poco y el escenario se llena de admiradores, los jueces llegan y la presentadora esta lista para proceder con el concurso.

Las primeras rondas son sumamente fáciles, he calificado sin ningún esfuerzo pero todo se me dificulta en las batallas ya que mi mente no esta precisamente en el escenario.

Drew: Masquerain, usa rayo burbujas… digo viento plateado contra su Chikorita.

La batalla es un fiasco pero la gané. Recibo mi listón y salgo del edificio pero alguien se atraviesa en mi camino.

Harley: Drew. Con que aquí estabas.

Drew: ¿Quieres molestarme?

Harley: Nada de eso pero… ¿por qué estas aquí?

Drew: Es claro que vine a ganar el concurso.

Harley: Me refiero a ¿por qué dejaste a May sola?

Drew: ¿Has visto a May? –no es posible que él sepa donde esta May.

Harley: Claro que la vi. Estaba muy bien acompañada CON UN CHICO MUY ATRACTIVO. Creo que se llamaba Brandon… Bron …Bru…

No necesito que Harley me recuerde el nombre de ese tonto para saber quin es. No puedo creer que May este con él.

Drew: ¿Dónde esta ella?

Harley: En ciudad Endrino.

Le doy las gracias y me pongo a correr lo mas rápido que puedo, necesito llegar ahí antes de que el concurso acabe para hablar con May y decirle todo lo que siento ya que me esta matando por dentro. Y no puedo dejar que el tonto de Bru-no se acerque a ella.

**Bruno_**

Veo a May muy nerviosa, parece estar atemorizada por la presentación. Ella me había dicho que no le había ido nada bien en los concursos y creo que es comprensible estar así.

Bruno: Lo harás bien.

Ella me mira y me sonríe. Es su turno para hacer su presentación y, debo decir que no lo hace nada mal. Su Beautifly usa viento plata y lo combina con fuerza Psiquica para moverlo por todo el escenario. Como pensé, May pasa a las rondas finales y, después, a la ultima batalla.

Presentadora: Es la batalla final y espero que podamos ver una grandiosa presentación. Los finalistas son May y Ronald.

En esta batalla saca a… Blaziken, es un pokemon imponente y se ve muy bien cuidado, desgraciadamente su oponente tiene un Feraligart y el agua le gana al fuego. May le dice a su pokemon que use gancho alto pero no es una buena idea acercarse tanto al enemigo cuando este tiene una notable ventaja y para mi desgracia yo tenia razón. El Feraligart usa Hidrocañon y Blaziquen cae al suelo con mucho daño recibido. May le dice que vuelva a usar gancho alto y esta vez acierta pero Feraligar usa contrataque, devolviéndole el doble del daño que recibió por parte de el pokemon de May.

Ronald: Feraligart, acabalo con surf.

Y así es como May perdió. Desgraciadamente Ronald era muy fuerte y tenia una gran táctica.

Me acerco a May y puedo notar que esta muy triste.

Bruno: Lo harás mejor la próxima vez.

May: No se si haya próxima vez.

Bruno: Claro que la habrá. No te rindas y demuéstrame que vale la pena pelear contigo.

May me mira a los ojos y hay algo en su expresión que me hace querer abrazarla pero me contengo. Después del concurso nos vamos a mi batalla de gimnasio la cual pierdo. La líder de gimnasio se especializa en pokemon tipo Dragón y siempre se me ha dificultado esa clase de batallas.

Débora: (Líder de gimnasio) no lo has hecho mal. Te esperare mañana para una revancha.

May se acerca a mi y me dice que la pelea fue fascinante y que ganare mañana. Después de eso nos vamos al centro pokemon y estoy algo triste porque ella tiene que seguir su camino.

Bruno: Espero que nos veamos pronto.

May: No me iré hasta que ganes tu pelea en el gimnasio –es extraño pero quiero estar con Bruno mas tiempo–.

Bruno: ¿De verdad?

May: Si. Podemos entrenar hoy para que estés listo mañana.

Bruno: Gracias.

Los dos nos dirigimos a un campo de batalla para poder practicar mis tácticas. May peleara conmigo y eso nos ayudara a ambos a crecer y mejorar.


	11. Lo siento

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer. Cuando me organice mejor tratare de escribir un capítulo por semana. Lo siento mucho.


End file.
